The Battle Between Souls
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: (Sequel to Is It Too Late) Falling into the underground she is now the apprentice of Gaster surviving in a world of those long forgotten just outside their door. Will they win? Or will the world be erased from right under their feet? Friend is now Foe. Foe is now Friend. With a surprising twist. This is ApprenticeTale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Now this is where our story begins.**

* * *

 **No, my child the formula is not meant to be placed there. That formula is to be placed at the end see there, the formula there is meant to be placed there. With this, you might have said that the creation was doomed from the start.**

"Yes Doctor" I replied as I was quick to make changes to the formula. It has been 5 years since falling into the underground and since Gaster has no such of a physical form I have become an assistant of sorts. And with his guidance, I was able to meet all of his standards. I learned quickly and he was impressed by my progress as I was able to devour the information that he has given in an only short span of 5 years as it took him decades to finally get to where he was today. Minus the whole scattering of his soul that is.

 **And you there, flower, if you are going to be just sitting there twiddling your leaves together either you help us or you leave.** Gaster glared at flowey as he sat in the corner of the room glaring back with the same disdain.

"You idiot like I would help you! I wouldn't be caught dead helping you!" Flowey yelled aggressively as he arisen from the ground willing his stem to grow taller, and with said expression, more intimidating.

 **Then I suggest you leave now and out of my laboratory this minute I do not have time to play with silly flowers.**

"Like I would let you throw me out there with those THINGS!" Flowey yelled as he retracted back into the ground looking a bit angry and a bit unnerved at being thrown out of the safe haven that was the true lab.

When I had once again fallen into the underground, gravely injured it was only natural that the first being that I meet would be Flowey. And of course like all meetings it was filled with danger and the like though this time, Toriel wouldn't be saving me. So I ACTed and tried to befriend Flowey and though it took some time and some sympathy Flowey relented and allowed to roam the ruins with him traveling by my side. But even though he traveled with me he did not make it any easier as he activated all the traps that were in the underground even throwing in some new ones. To say the least, it was very difficult but I had managed then I was able to get to the end of the ruins after 2 hours and countless taunts of pure torture on my sore body. Wounds still fresh from the fall and the damaged caused by that deranged being. I chuckled when I reached the end just a few feet from Toriel's old home, I had realized that after all the torture that creature had put me through I could never give it a proper name or curse to call and always jumping around with names. I laughed some more as I fell to my knees, I guess I was becoming delirious from having no rest after the fall. As I was determined enough to make it this far without stopping but my body was taking its toll as darkness stirred into the corners of my sight. "FRISK!" then I knew no more.

* * *

I came to when I found myself on a comfortable bed in a small room that I was very familiar with. My old room in the ruins. Being here brought so many memories that it made me a little tearful as I just laid there thinking back to the good old days. I sat up carefully minding my wounds when I noticed that my body was covered in monster bandages, which helped a lot more than regular bandages created by humans they were created with healing properties containing magic that allowed monsters and humans heal a lot faster. I was a little sore but a lot better than I was before as I got up from the bed and walked out of my childhood room. "Hey you idiot... A-are you feeling better now?" I looked down to see Flowey planted right outside my door.

"Yeah," I said, crouching down, "were you the one that bandaged me up?" though I already knew the answer I always found it to be my own personal pleasure to tease him whenever I could. And to be expected Flowey blushed a colorful light grassy green, "Sh-shut up! If you died now then there will be no one else to mess with!" he lied furiously but I could see right through him as I smiled gently at him. "Alright then" as I stood back up, "are you here by yourself?" I asked noticing that the house was rather quiet. I half expected to hear rummaging in the kitchen as the pie was being made. With that thought I missed my mother more and more and everyone else too. "What do you expect everyone wanted to get the 'surface experience' those idiots" he glowered as he glared at the floor. "Why didn't you go with them?" I asked I have been meaning to ask since the beginning but I never thought of it the right time to ask until now. He glared at me, "my stems can't draw any nutrients from the surface so I can't be up there any periods of time."

I felt bad for Flowey at that moment it has been years since the underground as been filled with any such life. I might be the first person that he has ever talked to in years, thinking back to Doctor Gaster I was filled with determination. I kneeled back facing his glare with my determined eyes, "I'll find a way to get you to the surface so you'll never be alone ever again." He was shocked, to say the least, but that look was quickly torn away with a form of a glare, "yeah like you do that you idiot!"

"I can and I will once I get to the lab I'm we can do something to help you!" I said determinedly as I marched my way to the stairs and went down without a second thought. I felt bad that I couldn't explore for a bit but I had already delayed my arrival long enough and I sure that he is waiting for me to arrive. 'And if we are quick on this project maybe we can do something for Flowey so he can go up into the surface' I thought, the only thing I could think of that could possibly help Flowey in the slightest would grab some of the dirt of the underground and put it in a gardening pot. But I don't think that he would appreciate it that much. Speaking of Flowey once I had stormed down the stairs I knew that he would be following close behind me.

"Where do you think you're going you idiot!" Flowey yelled as he popped up in front of me. "I need to get to hotland as soon as possible I need to get to the Alphys old lab," I said as I walked passed him. "Does it have to do with that weird monster in black?" Flowey asked. I stopped and turned to him, "how do you know about him?" "He was there when you fell into the underground. And he speaks a very strange language" Flowey said, he thought over that moment back to the beginning of the ruins when he had first seen the monster, thinking about it now, something about that monster just seemed familiar for some reason. Even the way he spoke was even familiar though he had no know idea why. He didn't know anyone from even before he died that ever spoke in such a language. I looked seriously at Flowey, "he is the reason that I'm still alive right and with that, I'm completely in his debt and I will do whatever it takes to help him in his experiment."

I continued on to the exit with the door now in sight when Flowey once again appeared before me. "Even if you're in his debt you won't be able to make there," Flowey said looking a bit mischievous though under that was a bit of fear. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Them. The ones that roam the underground" Flowey stated as is he was telling an fairytale. "I thought you said that all the monsters went up to the surface" I said feeling a bit confused a little scared though I wasn't going to tell Flowey that. "They did."

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for now!**

 **Thank you so much for waiting so patiently for this.**

 **I have been dealing with a lot since now I'm gonna be going to be starting college next month.**

 **So it was a bit of a pain.**

 **But please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, it's time for another go!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"They did."

"Then who could possibly be down her-" there was sharp bang followed by another then another. I turned to Flowey a little afraid, no monster ever wanted to come into the ruins since the doors were always locked. And all the ruin monsters left for the surface so it would be impossible for any monster to be here, "what's going on Flowey!" I yelled, I wanted answers I could feel that something was going on. Something was sincerely off about this situation.

My yell must have startled him as he flinched slightly into the ground before grinning a mad grin, "you and me both human!" and with that, he launched himself back into the ground. "Flowey! Wait come back! Where did you go?" the banging continued still and all I wanted to do was run out of this hallway and back to the ruins. Wanting desperately to lock the door behind me so that whatever was out there in the door before me, could have a hard time getting to me with the next door.

(Even though this doesn't make sense in a lot of stories and comics that after you defeat or reason with Toriel you immediately go to the snow district. That's not true actually though it would make it much easier. Actually after fight Toriel you go through another hallway and there you find another door that finally leads you to the snow district. Just so you know!)

But I wasn't going to let this stop for the first time in a long time I was filled with Determination to get through this situation. Taking a deep breath and with much of my strength that I could muster, I threw the door open. I braced myself as I expected someone to be standing there as I walked slowly passed the door. And just as I passed a heavy icy cold wind swept through the area and immediately shut the door behind me. 'Great' I whimpered as I scanned my surrounding, 'I don't understand. Where did it go?' I had always been a very determined person so I was going to let this little setback stop me from going to Hotland and meeting with the doctor.

So I quickly walked on through, stepping over a broken stick that I remembered from the last time I was in the underground and that made me immediately think of Sans. Love and sadness but with much guilt sat in the pit of my stomach as I thought of the skeleton that I had left behind. But though I miss him very much I bet that once he realized that I was gone he will be the happiest skeleton around. And that made the sadness grow even stronger.

Moving can I see the under crafted gate that was meant to stop any human from passing just before me, I laughed to myself as I thought of Papyrus. And I knew that I was going to miss him the most. Remembering the last time we had talked it nearly made the pain unbearable. I just wish that I had least told him goodbye before leaving to the underground. Since he was the only one who didn't give up on me besides my parents. But I'm sure it was only out of courtesy since I lived with them after all. I just can't help it I miss them so much I just wish that maybe one day we can all be that was again. But no matter what I still lo-

A sudden sound behind me thrusts me away from my saddened thoughts as more sounds of trudging feet are now heard along with the sounds of heavy breathing. I was frozen in fear as it grew closer I tried to make myself move from there and run passed the gate but something in me stopped me. And I couldn't move a muscle.

A groan was then heard as it echoed throughout the forest as it was followed by the heavy sounds of soft but clumsy footsteps behind me. They were slow but very haunting as my heart thundered through my chest as with each footstep made their way closer towards me. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought, I was never this way in fact before I would storm towards danger heads first no matter the consequence. But maybe that was because of the resets I guess. Then all at once my eyes widened in horror as ice cold fear surged through my veins. 'RESETS! SAVING! I didn't save!' I realized, 'how could I not save!'

Then it finally occurred to me that while I was in the ruins I hadn't seen a single golden brightly colored star since my arrival to the underground. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't think there ever was a glowing star, like there was suppose to be from what I remember when I would pass some of the rooms in the ruins. I was beginning to panic, is this it? Am I going to die? Will death mean forever this time? And if I do end up resetting it could lead me all the way back to the beginning with IT. And I didn't want that. I didn't want to go through this again.

Just as the footsteps were getting near I quickly summoned my determination as I willed myself to turn around and face whatever was there. But before doing so, "Where is it? I can't find it" a low raspy voice said from behind me.

I swirled around expecting some terrible beast or human that decided to live in the underground. And what I saw I wish that I was wrong. There standing before was a little girl, who couldn't have been more than 8 to 9 years old, whose clothes were quite old. It was as if this girl had come from another era altogether. Her pink clothes were tattered and dirtied while her shoes seemed to be of an old fashioned design of black polished shoes though they had long since lost their shine and even her socks were a mess as one was raised than the other and extremely dirty. Her once blonde curly hair, from the looks of things, was disheveled with some leaves in her hair. Her body tilted as if she had received some type of injury upon arriving in the underground, as she dragged her feet through the snow, but I knew that that wasn't the case. 'Is that what I think it is?!' I thought.

Bringing my hand to my face as I stared at the girl in pure horror as I saw what was looming behind her. A blue heart. A soul. This girl's soul. The girl in front of her that was slowly coming towards her had her soul out of her body. Though that wouldn't be a problem as many fights that I had been a part of all resulted in the soul being present for the fight to commence. But this wasn't the case. In fact, I knew for sure as I didn't, not once feel the pull of my soul become present to begin a fight. As I stared at the soul it almost looked as if her soul was crying. Her soul dull and lifeless seemed to pulse whenever I looked its way. And from what I could tell that girl didn't even know that this was even occurring or that her soul wasn't even with her. She just looked at me with blue unseeing eyes, it was as if she knew that I was there but it didn't register in her mind. Then at that moment she charged at me, "Where is it!" she yelled as she tried to attack me.

I easily dodged her, well thanks to Undyne's training that is, "What? Where's what? What's wrong little one?" I tried to talk to her so that I could get some insight of what was happening but she just ignored me as she attacked me again. Her soul dull began to pulse sending shockwaves through the forest. It threw me back passed the gates right in front of Sans station. "That power... It felt so sad" I said as I quickly got up and dodged another attack. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" The girl screamed what I thought sounded to be out of fear as she threw herself into the lamp shattering it in the process, "why can't I find it? Mommy had gotten it for me." Those words nearly broke my heart, "I can help you find what it is your looking for I promise. So please calm down and let me help you-" I said as I bent down to help her when I was slashed at by one of the lamps shards. I was shocked as I slowly brought my hand to my cheek to find that it felt wet and sticky as I brought my hand down to find it bloody.

There was maniacal laughter as the girl looked up at me holding a bloodied lamp shard, "my-my patience is truly a virtue. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughs as she looks at me with her blue crazed eyes as tears fell from her eyes that she didn't she seem to acknowledge.

And my heart broke all over again.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that I took so long be here I am.**

 **As I said college might drag me back a bit but be patient. (Lol see what I did there?)**

 **Anyway, I got the app so it will be a lot easier to write while I'm out and away from the computer.**

 **And also I was thinking of making a comic out of this or at least put up some of my character designs**

 **for some of the characters and Deviantart.**

 **And if you do just tell me and I'll get to work on it.**

 **My name is LittleAngelKay on DA.**

 **Thank you again! Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys welcome back to another chap.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Frozen in fear I sat there trembling as I clenched my hand over my wound. Hoping to stop the blood from flowing as I subconsciously felt the blood flow through my fingers. The girl, patience as I will like to call her for the meaning of her soul as blue would symbolize patience, towered over me with the lamp shards in a striking position yelling, "I NEED IT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT!"

Just as she was to strike me down out of the blue a familiar vine shot through the snow wrapping around patience and throwing her through the gates. Beside me Flowey shot up through the snow, "RUN!" he yells as Patience screams and runs back through the gate. In the matter of a heartbeat, I shot up from the snow pulling Flowey from the ground and running as I could from this area. I could hear her screams as she chases after me. As well as her insane laughter that would occasionally turn to sobbing.

"What is going on here Flowey?" I asked him, Flowey was perched onto my shoulder as he looked back to see the girl that was chasing us with a scared expression. "Flowey!" I yelled when he didn't answer. "There's no time for talking just run!" Flowey yelled, "just keep going if you keep running at this pace we'll lose her for sure."

Mind my mind was pacing as I ran through the forest trying to evade this estranged girl that decided to take residence in the underground. And somehow got her soul to exit her body without placing it back in. 'This is too confusing,' I thought, 'I'm just going to have to ask Flowey when this is over.' "Hey you idiot get your head out the clouds she's gaining on us!" Flowey yelled. I looked over my shoulder when I noticed that she had gotten much closer than before, "shit!" I tried to run faster but I could already feel myself growing tired from all the running.

I had passed Doggo's, the married dogs, greater dog, and now coming up to lesser dogs station area (hopefully I got the order right or was close) and from the looks of things there are still twisted long dog heads there still, 'good that could actually be a good cover to hide.' Up ahead I noticed a long tree branch that stuck out from one of the trees and that gave me an idea, I ran towards it grabbing the end of the branch and pulling back as much as I could. Staring at the girl, head on as Patience ran straight towards me with an evil smile, her right arm raised in a striking position with the shards clenched in her hand. So hard, in fact, I could see the blood trailing down her arm, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patience laughed as more tears fell down her face. "FRRRIIIISSSSKKKKK! What are you doing!" Flowey yelled shivering over my shoulder, I could feel his vines slowly go up my arm as he placed himself more behind me. "Don't worry Flowey I have an idea," I said pulling the branch a bit more as I waited for the perfect moment to strike. "Well, you better do it now because she is getting closer!"

"Just a little bit more. Come on now closer."

"F-f-frisk!"

"Closer."

"DAMMIT FRISK! She's coming!"

"Closssseerr..."

Patience then jumps up ready to strike me down, "DIIIEEEE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOW!" I yelled as I let the branch go, effectively throwing the girl back into the snow causing her to be in a daze. I choose this moment to dash towards to one of the many statues that were in front of lesser dogs station and hide behind it.

"What are you doing!? That attack slowed her down we could have been home free!" Flowey whispered angrily in my ear. "Shh! Don't worry I know what I'm doing" and in that moment the patience came crashing into the field just stopping in front of lesser dogs station. "You're gonna get us both killed!" Flowey whispered harshly. But all I did was lift a hand to my lips in a shushing position that seemed to annoy him as grumbled under his breath. I would have laughed since it's not often that I get him frustrated like this since he was always aware of what might happen because of the timelines. But now he doesn't know what's going to happen now and that frustrates and scares him. Though I can't help but feel the same, though I wasn't going to let that stop me.

I waited patiently as I watched Patience growl as she slowly walked through the field to look for us with a very haunting expression with a large unnatural smile on her face. She made her way to Lesser dog's station and shot over the top to look inside when she couldn't find us she slowly slid off the side as she hadn't the care in the world. Then she laughed. "You think you can hide, can't you! But you can't hide from me! Not until you give back what you took from me! IT WAS MINE NOT YOURS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she charged at one of the sculptures next the station, not caring as she fell to the ground, destroying it in the process. At that moment all that I could think was, 'aw poor Lesser Dog. He worked hard on those though he could never finish it.

I could feel Flowey shaking over my shoulder as he pushed himself into my hair to hide, I wish that I could comfort him but I feared if I moved she would hear us and attack us, 'But no! This plan is gonna work. It has to' I thought as my hand tightened over the object that rested in my left hand. I looked over the sculpture just a bit, just in time to see her launch herself from the ground screaming, "AAAHHHHH! Where are you! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled sounding as if she were in pain as she brought her hands to her head throwing her head side to side in a frantic manner. She looked utterly insane and I was completely sure that was going to hurt herself and I knew for sure that she would continue to act this way until she found us. But even though I wanted to help her there was nothing that I could do unless I get to the true lab, once there I'm sure Doctor Gaster will have some idea of what's going on and might have a way to save her. And if Flowey was right of there being more maybe be able to save them all.

With a heavy heart and knowing that she was distracted I raised my hand up high revealing to be a stick in my hand from when I was holding the branch, it had come off when I had let go of the branch. Looking her way to see if she was looking I threw will all my might to the left side of the field. 'Crack' Patience abruptly stopped screaming as her head turned to the direction of the sound as a pleased smile flew across her face, "There you are" she said in a sing-song like voice, as she quickly got up and ran laughing all the way to where I threw the stick. I waited a moment as I looked around to see if she was really gone, finding that it was indeed safe to leave I poked Flowey in the side, "It's okay now Flowey I think we're in the clear for now."

Flowey curled himself from my hair to survey the area before nodding, "Let's go before that freak comes back." Nodding in agreement I quickly got up and left the clearing from the opposite way that Patience had taken, darting to where I knew where snowdin was located.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks so..." 'Deserted' I thought as I passed the welcome sign into snowdin. "Yeah well if you had just reset the would have never ended" Flowey taunted trying to convince me to reset. "Yeah well too bad it's not like I can anyway for some reason I can't summon the will to save. So if I die then that's it. No more resets" I muttered the last bit, saying this out loud I could feel my heart sinking into my stomach as I thought of everyone back home. I sighed, I wish that I could be with them but because of one mistake, I lost that opportunity a long time ago. And now probably after I arrive at the lab and help Gaster who knows if I still even have a family to go back to.

"WHAT! You can't save anymore!" Flowey yelled outraged, "What the hell did you do!?" "I don't know okay it just happened. I didn't even realize it until I confronted that little girl. Oh god! That was horrible. What do you think happened to them Flowey?"

Flowey snorted, "Like I care about what happens to a bunch of humans anyway they are just a waste of time." I looked at Flowey feeling a little sad for him because how he was betrayed and was put to suffer because of it. But then I paused, "What do you mean by a bunch Flowey? There's more isn't there" I asked wanting answers finally now that they were in the safety of snowdin and away from that terrifying girl.

Flowey as he realized his mistake, "Dammit," as he glared off at some of the trees as we passed the old undecorated tree in the middle of snowdin. "FLOWEY!" I yelled I wanted answers and I wanted them now, as I pulled at one of his petals though not enough to tear off but enough to feel uncomfortable. "Hey let go!" Flowey yelled he tried to pull away from my hand. "Not until you tell me what is going on here!" I yelled as I pulled his petals a bit harder. "Alright. Alright, I'll tell you! Just lay off the petals alright! Those are sensitive!" Flowey yelled then he rubbed the petal, that I let go of with one of his leaves to soothe the ache he must be feeling. 'Well serves him right for keeping stuff from me' I thought as we neared Sans and Papyrus old house.

"Come on you can tell me all about it while we rest up in there" walking to their home. "What now way! Anywhere but here! This is where smiley trash bag and that idiot skeleton use to live. I don't wanna be anywhere near what they touched!" he yelled furious that they were coming here. "Well too bad. I'm still not at full strength yet and all that running really took it's toll on me. And this is the only thing close by that I know for sure wasn't going to be locked. And plus being here makes me happy. I couldn't explore the ruins like I wanted to so at least give me a little while to reminisce please" I said sounding as much exhausted as to how I felt between mentally and physically.

Flowey glared at me before sighing, "fine! But only for a little while I don't want to become infected with whatever idiotic disease those two gotten for being complete idiots." I smiled happily at him as I went to open the door knowing full it wasn't going to be locked, grinning down at Flowey giving him them I-told-you-so kind of look to which he responded with a glare. Before going in and locking the door behind me never knowing that I was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

 **Lol I have been so inspired these last few days to write**

 **and I'm very happy with how it came out.**

 **And don't worry guys the true lab will be coming up in the next two chapters so bare with me.**

 **But thank you for reading!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Good or bad I accept them all.**

 **JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you guys!**

 **So yeah I decided that yes I will be posting art occasionally on my DA.**

 **Look me up if your ever interested to see some art!**

 **(Sweatdrop) Anyway, my art is whatever but at least you can see whats up.**

 **And if anyone has any questions about the story or my DA I'll be happy to answer as much as I can.**

* * *

Once I walked into the now empty home I can't help but feel a little nostalgic, it has been so long since I have been here. And even longer since I have been here on good graces. This made my heart throb in pain as I thought of the years of how Sans treated me, the only hope of ever mending it was the time he saved me at the park or the time in the bathroom. Maybe we had a chance to start over and be friends again. And that will be enough, to have him as a lover will be more than I'll ever deserve since it's my fault that he hates me. I wish I could take it all back but from what I've learned going back doesn't mean I'm solving the problem, it means that I'm running away from it. So now I'm no longer going to run away anymore and I'm going to fight the problem head on.

And I know that I can do it with Doctor Gaster on my side and hopefully Flowey too. Even if he didn't help at all but him being part of my past and being near me was as if my past was giving me support. If that made any sense at all but it felt right.

I shivered a little, the whole house was cold because since the underground no longer has any monsters that mean that the core is no longer functioning since no one is down there to maintain it. So when everyone left they decided to shut it down so nothing was functional anymore and so that meant no heater to get warm with. "I-it's so cold i-in here" I shivered as I rubbed my hands over my arms. "Quit complaining it's not going to make the matters any better" Flowey glared, before looking up to the balcony, "go upstairs to see if those idiotic skeletons left anything behind. Most likely the smiley trash bag, he is the lazy one."

I nodded secretly very happy to have a reason to go into Sans room as before he wouldn't let me anywhere near it and now I have the opportunity of a lifetime to go in there even if it's empty now and least now I get to be somewhere he's been. 'Okay that sounded stalkerish' I winced, I really didn't want to become THOSE type of people when they are in love with someone. 'He'll definitely be freaked out if he heard me talk like that. Even if he's lazy he might just run for once because of me. Though I'm sure that would make Papyrus's day, just not mine.'

Though I barely held in my excitement as I ran upstairs trying to seem that I was just very cold and was desperate for heat I don't think Flowey believed me with the look he was sending me. But I paid no mind to him though as I said I was way too excited. But then I nearly lost my nerve as I stood right outside his door and I was a little afraid. I almost expected that once I'm inside Sans would appear and punish me for entering his room with permission that I knew for a long time that will never be given to me. Well except that one time when Papyrus was home and he was carrying me on his shoulders and took me into Sans room to come get him for dinner. That was by far one of the happiest days of my life even if Sans was glaring at me when Papyrus wasn't looking. 'Now that was very stalkerish' I cringed then I inhaled as I summoned my determination to open the door.

Once inside I noticed how empty it was and that sudden excitement that I had felt kinda slipped away as I realized that it didn't seem that worth it if the room wasn't him anymore. Like it didn't express that Sans was once there you know. It was as empty as the bond that we shared. Me wanting to fill the void and him trying to lengthen it. I wish things were different. If it was I'm sure Sans would be here now to help me and Gaster but why would he want to with me around. I sighed.

The room was completely void of all life so the next course of action was to check the closet and to my surprise, an old beat up blanket was sitting in the corner of the empty closet. I thought it was fate that this was here and for someone reason I couldn't help but thank Sans for leaving it, it was almost as if he was taking care of me. I grabbed it and wrapped it around my shivering body. It was very strange that I hadn't thought about the cold since entering the snow district I guess it was because of my adrenaline that I was able to ignore it for so long which is a good thing. Imagine having to run around in the snow freezing cold and having some strange girl chasing you everywhere with her soul hovering over her body trying to kill you, that would have added to the worst day ever.

"Hey, Frisk you should sleep you won't be much help to me if you're too hurt to do anything until we get to your weird friend," Flowey hisses, but underneath it all, I could see that he was very concerned for me. I smiled feeling touched that he was worried about me, it's been awhile since anyone has done that, now that everyone decided they shouldn't be friends with me anymore. "Thank you Flowey I think I'll do just that, sorry for worrying you," I said, as I wrapped the blanket around me just enough to lay comfortably on the floor and not have to worry about the blanket falling off or being pulled at.

"Tch, whatever it's not like I care or anything," Flowey says turning his face away from me to hide his blushing face. I giggle softly as I laid down suddenly feeling drowsy as my eyelids fell. And before I knew it I was asleep, wrapped in Sans blanket and I couldn't be happier. I'm sure nothing can go wrong now that I'm here.

* * *

FLOWEY'S POV

"What a bothersome human," I said as I watched Frisk twist and turn in the blanket. Her face pink with sweat as her breathing was labored with an occasional cough as her face twisted in pain and with an experience I knew she had a fever. "I suppose her injuries were worse than she realized," I muttered before growling, "Dammit do I have to do everything!" I crawled until I was able to make it downstairs then I was able to summon magic to create a hole in the floor before jumping into it, once in the hole disappeared.

I traveled under the house to the middle of the road contemplating where to go. "I could go to the Inn the owner had children so there might be medicine there or the shop at the beginning of Snowdin," I pondered where to go to but it would be hard to find anything. I had watched many of the monsters pack up a lot of their belongings from out of sight. I would go back to the ruins to see if anything is there but I can not bring anything with me underground as it's too much of a hassle to travel with. There was a time that I had lost something in the dirt and it has been years before I saw it again.

So if I have to get anything it has to be somewhere close by so I wouldn't have to carry it too far. I decided to start at the Inn first tunneling in the ground I was able to make it inside without any problems. I look around ignoring the stairs that lead to the guest rooms as I crawled behind the counter. As expected it was empty with nothing except dust and that wasn't going to help anyone. "Idiot. Who said that she could go and get sick anyway," I growled, but for some reason, I wasn't really angry at Frisk. I felt something strange envelope me and it felt very uncomfortable and I didn't like it and it all had to do with that human.

I scoffed, "I don't like this feeling that I have and I'm not even sure if this is even a feeling but I have to hurry up before that human dies on me," I went to the ex-owners room to look for any medicine there. Nothing. Looked in all the guest's rooms. Still nothing. Even looked under the beds. Absolutely fucking nothing!

"What the hell! Where the hell is there any medicine!" I yelled, that feeling intensified when I thought of Frisk dying there in those idiot skeletons house. 'Now I have to check the shopkeeper's shop next.'

I left the Inn and luckily the owners were sisters because that would mean that they would want to stick together, so that would mean that the businesses were close together from a mere 2 feet distance from each other. But something was definitely wrong, though.

The door was completely hanging off its hinges with dents in the wood as if someone had beaten the door into a pulp. "What the hell happened in here?" I muttered as I crawled through the doorway but once I entered I couldn't help but be surprised and shocked at the same time. The whole shop was completely and utterly destroyed. I was surprised that I didn't hear or see this happen and shocked because there are no monsters except him to do this type of mess. And with much sorrow and disappointment, it wasn't me who did it. But thinking about that so called 'human' in the forest it gave some idea of what happened.

Then I froze up, 'Is that thing here in Snowdin! Shit I need to hurry up find something and get the hell out of here!' crawling fast across the floor I made sure nothing was left unchecked. "Dammit, nothing I'm gonna have to check the back room," getting close to the door behind the counter I could hear slight noises of rummaging behind the closed door. 'Could it be the same one from before. I'll just sneak up behind it and strike it down with one of my _Friendliness pellets'_ I laughed silently as a wide grin appeared on my face, it's been a long time since I've been in any type of fight and to say the least I've been itching for one.

Firstly, since there was no one in the underground there hasn't been anything going on; Secondly, I thought I was going to fight Frisk but that ended when Frisk couldn't even stand up straight, so not much fun there; Lastly, I couldn't fight that 'human' because Frisk had pulled me out of the ground before I could really do some damage and my magic is ground based for the most part, so if I'm not on the ground there is no magic. Well to some extent. I can still summon my magic but it won't be as strong as I pull most of my magic from the earth.

I summoned my vine and I waited as I listened to the rummaging in the room, it seemed that it was very preoccupied so I used it to my advantage. I waited some more as I slowly opened the door before summoning my pellets, I slowly began to count down from three so I can get myself ready, I could almost feel the excitement of this fight. 'Okay... 1! 2! 3!' I threw the door open, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Wait what?" I said shocked as I looked at what was before me, "REALLY!"

* * *

 **Knowing that you have been writing for a couple days straight it fills you with INSPIRATION! lol**

 **Hey, everone thanks again for being here!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Good or bad it doesn't matter!**

 **JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, you guys sorry for that wait.**

 **But you know college, it can be very hectic.**

 **As well that my computer is a little messed up so there's gonna be large breaks in between chapters.**

 **But I'll try my best to write chapters as close together as possible.**

* * *

"Are you serious!?" I yelled as I allowed the pellets to melt away into nothing as I stared at it in pure disbelief. "I thought all monsters went up to the surface!" I yelled this has never happened in any timeline when the monsters went to the surface they ALL left. How could this be? But I never really cared to really explore the underground and such I only really stayed in the ruins since I knew that there wasn't anything interesting going to happen. Plus I knew that it wasn't going to be permanent since the resets weren't that long after reaching the surface.

But I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted that I never noticed this in the earlier timelines. In the middle of the room pulling and tugging at boxes to and fro was a small spider. An abnormally small spider, I have never seen such a small spider, yeah they were small but not this small.

Regular spiders can be rather small yes or rather big but compared to monster spiders they are much different. Monster spiders are supposed to fit in the size of a human child's hand. But this spider was rather small for a monster spider, I would say if a human child were to hold the spider it would rest comfortably on the tips of their fingers.

But with the look the spider was giving me, it too was a little surprised to find another monster down here as well. _'I didn't know another monster was down here?'_ It squeaked at me.

"What's a pipsqueak like you doing down here. Especially in Snowdin, it isn't exactly a place for a spider you know" I stated, using my cute charm to get some information. I find it weird that in every timeline where there were no monsters in the underground suddenly when Frisk shows up with her new 'friend' that suddenly another monster appears. And don't get me started on those human wannabes.

 _'I was accidentally left behind, I had once come from the ruins when miss Muffet had sent a limo to come and get us. But something had gone wrong where they accidentally left me behind when everyone was leaving the ruins. I thought I could catch up by hitchhiking with one of the froggits but I had fallen off just in front of this shop. I wasn't able to go anywhere else so I quickly went inside so I wouldn't freeze to death. But I'm sure that they will come any day now to come and get me once they realize that they had accidentally left me behind,'_ the little pipsqueak stated, looking a little hopeful.

But I highly doubt they'll ever notice since it's been years since monsters had gone to the surface and from the looks of things I can safely say that this pipsqueak is on the way to giving up on getting found. For some reason I felt for the guy, I knew what it was like to be abandoned to be forgotten, knowing no one was coming for you. But whatever it wasn't my problem.

 _'But after staying here in Snowdin strange things have been happening'_

That caught my attention fairly quickly, "what are you talking about?"

 _'Every few nights I always hear footsteps walking passed the shop so one night I decided to go and investigate' '_ That was your first mistake' I thought instantly before tunning back into the story. _'I crawled under the door to reach the outside and I saw a large creature walking strangely through the snow. I was so scared that I quickly ran from there and ran to the back room to hide. It must have heard me because before long there was a bunch of banging on the front door. Since I'm rather small for my kind I was able to hide in a very secure area that I knew would keep me safe. So when the creature came to the back room to find me it started tearing through the room yelling on the top of its lungs. I thought I was a goner but luckily it became disinterested and left.'_

"So what. Was this today!" Flowey yelled feeling a little cautious and afraid as well as a little worried. Frisk was all by herself in pain with sickness and can't defend herself or run away if the time called for it. _'No, it happened yesterday night. This is the mess that I'm trying to fix. Though you caught me as I was finishing up'_

"Wait you cleaned all this by yourself! You're too small to lift all this crap around!" I yelled in disbelief that a small spider was able to do such a feat, then I shook my head, 'I'm getting off track here.' "Look, kid, I got someone who is in one of the houses here in Snowdin whose really sick. Is there any medicine in here?" I asked hoping that there would be and if there were hopefully for a good fight too for it. But to my disappointment, it nodded, _'yup I got some here. When the shopkeeper was still here I was able to snag some of the good stuff when people were starting to leave Snowdin. Though you should have seen her face when she realized that most of her stuff was gone!' it laughed at its own personal joke._ Man, this kid was something else, "Where is it" I stated, feeling a little grumpy and agitated.

It crawled away somewhere in the room and there was a moment of silence and all that was heard was soft rumbling throughout the room as the spider scurried looking for the medicine as well as the soft growls coming from, you bet, ME! This is taking forever! When is this pipsqueak gonna bring the medicine already!

 _'Found it!'_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance I was feeling a little annoyed that I had to be so nice to this pipsqueak to get what I came for. I watched as the spider scurried my way holding a large bottle of pills, I read it quickly to see its the right kind of medicine before nodding my head in approval. "Alright, pipsqueak don't die" Was all I was gonna say before I felt a little pull at one of my roots. "What the hell-!" _'Please let me go with you!'_ "What!" _'I promise that I won't get in the way I swear! And when your friend gets better you guys can come here and get all the food you want! I have enough to last us another year!'_ I sighed feeling my annoyance for this pipsqueak reach an all-time high.

I just wanted to get outta here and give Frisk the medicine so we can continue on to that 'friend' of hers. Apparently, he can answer all of our questions on what the hell was going on in this timeline. When I was about to yell at the kid to fuck off there was the sound of footsteps coming from in front of the shop.

I instantly became tense as the footsteps sounded heavy and a little sloppy as it slowly made it's way through the snow. _'Oh no,_ ' the pipsqueak shivered as it scurried to hide behind me. "What the hell what do you-" _'Shhh it'll hear us!'_ it scolded me. I nearly growled when I began to hear the creaking of the floorboards shifting in the main room. 'Shit!' I thought, 'I don't have time for this! If Frisk didn't need this goddamned medicine I'll kill whoever's out there!' But there was no time and I needed to act quickly if I was going to make it out of here with the medicine.

I became a bit annoyed and a little anxious as the footsteps grew near, there wasn't really much I can do, I couldn't summon a hole to crawl through the ground. For some reason, that damned bunny had gotten the only store with a goddamned hole in the bottom of the floorboards. From what I sense it seems to be another room, maybe a basement. So that goes my escape right out the window. I could feel the spider holding on to my roots as I was about to turn and yell at the spider an idea came to mind. "Hey pipsqueak, do you think you can take this medicine to that person that I was telling you about," I asked glaring harshly at the door as the footsteps grew near. _'What are you-'_

"Look, kid, it's not much but can you take this medicine to the end of the village! Can you or not!" I yelled harshly, there was no time for this it's now or never. _'But the snow is no place for a spider! How am I suppose to get the medicine to them if I'm just gonna freeze to death'_ it said waving his little front arms at me.

"And neither is it for a flower but here I am! I know a little bit of magic that will give you enough immunity to the cold for a few moments!" I sais as the footsteps got even closer. _'But..'_ "But nothing you wanted to come with me right. If you do this thing for me and get the medicine there I'll let you come with us to hotland alright! So hurry the hell up and get the bottle and get ready that bastard is gonna be here any second now!" I said readying my pellets, summoning as much as possible which resulted from 10 pellets hovering over me. I could see in the corner of my eye as the little pipsqueak scurrying quickly to the bottle of medicine that had been given to me earlier. _'Okay I'll do it!'_ the pipsqueak said putting the bottle onto his back while holding it with it's two front legs. I nodded at him summoning a pellet that was red in color, "I haven't done this type of thing in a long time but from what I remember this will give you some immunity to the cold and will actually give you a bit of speed so you can get there faster" I explained I jumped when there was a loud banging on the door.

I watched as the spider hesitantly start reaching for it, "But don't grab it yet. Once you grab it that's it, the countdown will start. Don't grab it until you're in the clear to get out of here!" the spider jumped in surprise as it looked at me with fear showing in its three eyes. 'o-okay. I-i'll do my b-best' as it stood back in a jumping position with his leg hovering over the pellet. "Alright now get ready. Remember you need to take that medicine to the house at the end of snowdin the one that's right next to the entrance to waterfall" CRACK! The door was now breaking under all the sheer force that was being put on the door. I laughed, 'now this is gonna be good' I thought as the door was busted open. "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

Papyrus POV

"Mmm! SANS! SHE DIDN'T ANSWER AGAIN!" I said pacing back and forth holding the phone in my hand. I had heard from Undyne that the human hasn't been seen in two days. But why hasn't anyone done anything to find her! Don't they miss her? Ever since she went missing it almost felt as if they were all 'relieved' that she was gone. No one has heard anything from the Dreemurs in these last two days. Undyne and Alphys seem a lot more reserved now and they always change the subject when I bring up Frisk. Sans seemed to be a lot less protective of me now when I go out with friends now. Does it all have to do with how Frisk has been acting these last few weeks? And the dreams... What did those mean? And it seemed that everyone was having them.

But when I looked at Sans he seems to be the same as ever, then I remembered all the years that he has had nightmares in the night. How he always tried to play it off and tried to hide it from me but I wasn't stupid I'm not as stupid as people make me up to be.

"Who knows maybe she just doesn't want to be found," Sans says laying on the couch playing some game on his phone. "LAZYBONES! ARE YOU JUST GONNA LAY THERE ALL DAY!" I scolded, "Now come now I need help finding the human since NOONE is trying to help find her! Please, Sans please help me find the human!" I stood there feeling a little exhausted with worry. I could see Sans tense as his finger hovered over his screen, "Look pap-" "I know that you hate her but please" I begged, Sans looked at me shocked finally tearing his eye sockets away from his phone, "Please Sans she's my friend. No matter what the human says I'll always be there for her. Please, Sans, tell me why. Why do you hate the human? And what are these nightmares that everyone keeps having? What's happening Sans?" I was tired, too tired actually. I was tired of pretending. I justed wanted to be that person that no one saw even if it's for a little while. I don't want to be the great Papyrus now. I just wanted to be Papyrus. And Papyrus was exhausted.

"Well here's an easier question. How many resets has is been since when you started hating Frisk?"

* * *

 **Hey, you guys! Well, things are starting to get interesting.**

 **I know you guys wanted to know what was going on from the world above.**

 **Next chapter will be all about them.**

 **Yeah, and I will tell you guys a lot more on the spider later.**

 **And if you guys have any questions go ahead and PM me.**

 **So that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, that was something last chapter huh.**

 **Well, let's see what happens next!**

* * *

Narrator's Pov

"How do yo-" Papyrus lifted his hand as he looked to the ground looking completely and utterly exhausted. This scared Sans a little as he was used to his brother's hyper-ness and good spirit to see him so defeated like this hurt Sans but even still...

"Look Sans it doesn't matter but you should know that I had the same Father too you know, at least I think so" Papyrus winced, placing his hand over his aching skull. He nearly collapsed as he sat on the coffee table. "Papyrus!" Sans yelled as he appeared by his brother's side, "are you alright?" Sans placed his hand over his skull to check for a fever before his hand gently knocked away.

"I'm fine Sans. I just get these headaches is all" Papyrus groaned as he gave up on remembering, "well it doesn't matter I'll try again later." Sans looked at his brother worriedly, "please Pap tell me how did you remember. NO ONE was supposed to remember!" Papyrus glared, "what makes you so special, I have every right to be special too you know! Look if you don't want to answer the question then fine but I'm not going to sit back and let my friend go MISSING!" Papyrus stomped towards the door.

"FINE THEN! Go ahead and look for her! But if you can remember like you claim then WHY! WHY LOOK FOR HER AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE! WHY?!" Sans yelled feeling furious with his brother for being so stupid.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? YOU WANNA WHY!" Papyrus rushed back to his brother and got directly in his face, "BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE! THAT'S WHY!"

"What the hell are you talking about Papyrus," Sans said rubbing his hand down his face looking exhausted. "I called her the night she disappeared! I talked to her! And when I did you know what she said! She didn't want to be friends anymore!"

"Then why look for her then!" Sans yelled feeling very confused and very frustrated with his brother. Why wouldn't he listen that he shouldn't go after her after everything she's done to us. "Because it's not what she said is why I'm looking for her, it's how she said it is why I'm looking for her. When I called her that afternoon and when she said those words to me she sounded so force as if it's the worst thing she's ever tasted besides my spaghetti. AND YES I've noticed! She sounded so sad and it sounded like she was going to cry" Papyrus lost all his heat as his face looked so sad so destroyed. "I failed as a friend I SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR HER! But I didn't because I thought she needed space! I failed!" Papyrus cried as he fell to his knees putting his hands over his eye sockets.

Sans never saw his brother in so much pain before and he knew for a fact that he didn't like it, "pap-" Sans said as he reached for him. "Don't touch me!" Papyrus yelled, throwing his brother's back as he stormed up and out the door. "Papyrus!" Sans yelled as he ran to the door. He tried to look for his brother to see which direction he had gone but he couldn't see him anywhere. Sighing, Sans closed the door as he dragged himself towards the coach.

This was the first fight that the skeleton brothers had ever had. And instead of Sans leaving like he always did. This time it was Papyrus who left. This scared Sans, in fact, it scared him shitless. Sans sat there on the couch going over and over the argument they just had. Sans felt like a failure as tears rushed to his eye sockets. 'Why didn't I notice the signs that he was starting to remember! Why! Because you gave up that's why!'

"I'm so sorry Papyrus. I'm so sorry" and the for the rest of the afternoon Sans curled in a ball as he cried the afternoon away feeling like a failure that he couldn't help his brother. But how could he? If he couldn't help her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Underground_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Flowey's POV**

The door broke down revealing Bravery after the soul hovering behind him, "Alright ugly let's go! Okay, pipsqueak it's time to make your move!" I yelled, dodging the punch that was thrown at me. "O-okay al-also my name isn't pipsqueak its Gerble!" as he quickly grabbed the pellet and shot out the shop clutching onto the bottle of medicine onto his back.

"Heh" I launched my pellets watching as it dodged only to throw another punch, "cheeky bastard ain't he? Alright, 'Gerble' you better make sure that medicine makes it to Frisk in time. Or there will be hell to pay."

* * *

 **Gerble's POV**

"Whoohoo!" I yelled as I shot myself outside with the help of my spider web, "he was right I don't feel a thing!" I couldn't believe it, it felt so natural to be out here, now that I really got a look at the place the snow isn't so bad. In fact, it was amazing! "I can't believe this actually worked! This is amazing! And the breeze that bad either. Okay, getting off topic he said that his friend was at the end of Snowdin near the entrance of waterfall. Okay, here we go!" I launched myself building to building tree to tree and it's getting hard to get to the end of town. I was the smallest in my tribe so everything I did kinda fell short but I did my best and to be honest I was faster than the lot of them.

I kinda felt homesick as I thought about my tribe. My family. Now this time I don't have to wait for them, now I can go straight to them. When I was finally nearing the end of town when I noticed that I was starting to get really cold. It wasn't much but I could tell that the seed was finally losing its spark and it didn't help that the bottle was kinda heavy and was slowing me down quite a lot. "Come on Gerble you can do this!" I shouted as I pushed myself harder to get to the end of town. Then there was a burst of the wind that knocked me down into the snow, dropping the medicine a few feet away. "OW! T-this i-s re-ally c-c-cold!" I shivered feeling the caving in with each passing second. "I have to hurry and get this medicine there or I might never get to see my family!" I dashed quickly to the dent where the medicine had fallen when I heard a loud explosion come from behind me.

"Oh no, that must be that flower! Hopefully, he's alright, I need to hurry now!" I strung another spider web and swung among the trees and buildings trying to ignore the immense cold all around me. "Okay, he said the last house just before the entrance of waterfall. Is that it?" I could see a large house from what seemed to be on the edge of the village but it's been a long time since I have been out of the ruins so I don't remember much of this place. But from what I see of that house was that beyond the house there seemed an empty field of snow. "So this has to be the place!" I yelled excitedly, the wind was becoming harsh and the spell was starting to get harsher, it didn't help that I was getting nervous with each bang or explosion that filled the now empty village.

With the last of my strength, I launched myself out a tree towards the door clutching onto the bottle tightly. But once I made it to the door there was only enough space to go under the door, not the bottle. I have to think quick before I freeze to death. I looked the house over trying to find a way to get the bottle inside to get it to whoever was in there. At the last second, I noticed a decent sized on the top of the house, "Oh thank Asgore! A way in!" I quickly crawled up the side of the house when I felt myself slowing down and my eyes were slowly hazing over. 'That's not good,' I thought, I knew if I didn't get fast I was as good as dust with a quick look at my health bar.

Gerble

health 3/40

"That's not good" I muttered as the wind blew even harder, "Come on legs don't fail me now!" I quickly made a run for it trying to beat the wind that was picking up with each passing second. 'Is this even worth it! Risking my life for this monster to give his friend medicine just so that I could see my tribe again when I'm not even sure if they... No, I shouldn't think like that! I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to go back to my tribe! My family!' with that I felt a soaring motivation fill my body as it gave me the strength to move even faster. Another gust of passed as it nearly knocked me off the house but I held fast onto the wood while my legs held the bottle on my back a death grip when I had felt it slipping. "Come on just a little more" I was nearing the hole now and just before I could feel any joy of making it to safety I noticed that the wind was building up another gust of wind to thrust my way.

With that I ran as fast as I could to beat the wind, I knew that the bottle was holding me back so I made the quick decision to throw the bottle upwards, dashing up towards the house and just as I got in the hole I reached my leg out and caught the bottle with little ease as I pulled it in the house. And just as I did so the wind rushed passed the hole nearly knocking me over and dropping the bottle, 'Well good thing I made it just in time or I would be in the beginning of Snowdin.' Before moving on I made one last look at my health bar

Gerble

Health 4/40

that was a little unusual but I'll work with it, now to get this medicine to his friend and we'll get out of here and I'll be able to see my family again. Dashing onwards, I wanted to get the medicine quickly to them just in case they were in really bad shape, but I stopped when I heard the sound of coughing echoing through the crawlspace. Making my way towards the sound and when the coughing was just in my ear I tried to look for a way inside that room, this was until I noticed a hole hat was only big enough for me to go through. I peeked through the hole to only see a dark room with a monster huddling in the corner wrapped tightly in a blanket. They were coughing quite furiously as their body had jerked at the sheer force of how strong their coughing was. And when they stopped, their body going limp it made me a little worried though their body hadn't gone to dust just yet but that's good though that means their alive. I placed the bottle to the side of me as I began to start punching furiously on the edges on the wall to make it wide. I was quite confident in my skills in resulting strength because even though was the smallest in my tribe in the ruins I was stronger than most of the spiders there. So with a few good swipes, I could hear the wood cracking as chips of the wood would fall to the ground underneath. And just when I was about to make my last punch there was a loud explosion that shook the entire house.

This explosion made that small crack before into a large hole in the ceiling that I fell out of and with quick thinking with the medicine as well. And just as I fell I could see that the monster and burst upright looking around in pure confusion, then there was another explosion except this was a lot closer than the last one. this frightened me greatly and the monster and from what I could see was very much female was very much afraid as she screamed in fear. "What's going on! Flowey?" I heard her call to her friend. "Hey you!" I called watching as her head swung around to look at me, her eyes widened in fear and confusion, yeah you! We need to get you out of here! I was sent by your friend to get you medicine and from the looks of things right out of Snowdin." She looked very confused, "what do you mean he sent you? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" she questioned, as her face morphed into a look of concern. "Look okay, I don't know alright! All I know is that he is fighting something out there that looked like a monster, but isn't, okay look I know you're worried but we need to get out of here!" I shouted, there was another explosion except this one was a lot farther away, "we really need to go before we're dust okay. Nothing is going to happen to him alright he'll be fine but we won't be if we stay here! We really need to go."

Her eyes widened, "what did you say about a monster! Tell me how it looked! It is really important that you tell me exactly how it looked!" she winced in pain when I noticed as she placed her hand on top of her forehead. Now that I'm thinking about it, she was a strange looking monster nothing that I have ever seen before maybe her kind didn't fight in the war like my people did. "Why does that even matter. Al that matters is getting out of here!" I shouted this monster was start get on my nerves already. Why stay here if she knew if there was danger just outside her door. "Look you really have to take this medicine kay! Your friend was very adamant about it. If you do that then I'll tell you all you need to know" I said sounding defeated. This monster already strange, they were using their health just to figure out what type of monster this 'Flowey' was fighting. She nodded in agreement when I opened the bottle to give her the medicine, two tablets should be fine enough and just when she grabbed them I quickly ate two as well. I sighed in relief when my health was full I should be in the clear for now, "man you are one of the most stubborn monsters that I have ever met" I said chuckling a bit making her giggle. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now tell me more about that monster" she said as she brought her hand down so that I can crawl on to. I sighed as I thought about that beast, "well it was tall because of obvious reasons and it kinda looked like you except for that floating thing."

I could feel her tense beneath me, "what floating thing? What did it look like?" I have no idea why she was asking me these questions but they seem very important for her to be so worried about it. I sighed, "it was like a floating heart but it was like a soul but wasn't you know. That soul was very wrong not like a monster soul at all and instead of white it was some sort of orangy color you know." "Did you say orange? Shit there's more" she muttered. This caught me off guard "what do you mean there's more!" I yelled, there couldn't be more of them and if there are then we are going to be in big trouble. With all the damage that's going on outside then, there could be some major damage made to the underground. Even though there isn't a barrier anymore and we can now leave that didn't mean that this place wasn't our home for more that a few thousand years. To think that this place could be destroyed nearly broke my spider heart. She got up slowly as she placed me within her jacket pocket, "before coming to Snowdin I had run into another one of them but their soul was blue. I think that these things aren't monsters but humans."

I stared shocked at her, she reached for the bottle of medicine and placed it in her other pocket. "But how can that be possible, though! There haven't been any humans down here for hundreds of years! Nevermind that there haven't been any humans down here since the monsters left so how can they be humans?" I asked, none of this made any sense I would have known if they were humans or seen anyone passing through Snowdin until recently. "Well I believe that those things might be the previous humans that had fallen before," she said as she stumbled towards the door and down the stairs. "Look I don't know but they look too human to not be considered humans and even their souls, no matter how distorted they may seem, seem very much much human" she stated as she threw the door open just as another gust of wind passed. I quickly huddled to the bottom of the pocket so that I wouldn't fly out, that was until I noticed that she was walking again but I had this nagging feeling that she was going in the wrong direction.

I peeked out just enough to see that she indeed had gone in the wrong direction, "Where are you going! We need to get out of here before they blow up the entire village!" I yelled, I wanted to bolt at that very minute but I knew that if I did I was more than likely dead the very second that I leave this pocket. "I know but I have to get Flowey! If I'm right and they are human there has to be a way to help them. Even if they were monsters they still need help" she said picking up her speed as she rushed to the continuing explosions in the middle of the village. "You really are one of the most stubborn monsters that I have ever met, you know that?" I said.

She smiled down at me, "Well sorry to break it to you but I'm not a monster."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for waiting!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Also bad news I got a new phone so no more app. Sorry DX**

 **But I'll try my best to get these chapters in as soon as I can!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **JA NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE!**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Sorry for taking so long but here you go!**

* * *

FRISK'S POV

I nearly laughed at the tiny monster's expression as he stared at me from my pocket. "What do you mean your not a monster" the little monster screeched in shock, "How can that be? If your not a monster then you're a-" there was fear now and that quickly threw away all amusement I felt. "Please don't be afraid, but yes I'm a human. I have come from the surface to do something that could possibly save all of the monsters and as well as humans. I just need to get to hotland and get to the lab as quickly as possible. And you don't have to come with us if you don't want to but there is no barrier from keeping anyone trapped down here. You can go to the surface at anytime you want but you need to stay with me until then. I know for a fact that spider monsters are weak against the cold but please stay until we get to Hotland. And I promise once we get there you can head on home" I promised as I ran even faster when I heard another explosion. I thought back to the spider in my pocket and I knew that he was a bit overwhelmed and was more than likely thinking over how to escape once we get to waterfall but hopefully he does stay. It has been a long time that I had a made a new there"Gerbleton..."

"What?" I looked down to see the monster peeking out shyly from my pocket. "My name is Gerbleton but my tribe call me Gerble," Gerble said as he ducked down inside when glanced at me. "My name is Frisk and how about this," I said softly, "I may not be part of your tribe I don't think I should take that away from them so how about I call you Gerby instead. This way you don't feel that I'm trying to force my way into your tribe, how does that sound?"

From what I know from Muffet that spiders don't want to be forced into anything and they love their tribe very much. In fact, spiders put their tribe first above anything, they as well don't like it when someone tries to force their way into their tribe until they have proven themselves that they are fit enough to be called a tribe. But it has been a long time since this has ever happened because long ago there was more than one spider tribe, hundreds of year ago. But sadly Muffet is the last of her kind only having the little cave spiders as companions. Thinking about the memories that I had made with her and the tribe I knew that I was accepted a long time ago and was well enough to be a part of their tribe but that was a few timelines ago.

There was complete silence for a few moments and it quickly came to mind that he had rejected the idea, I sighed as I quickly made my way toward the center of town. "...Okay" Gerby mumbled in my pocket, I smiled, finally making a new friend after so long fill me with DETERMINATION.

Everywhere I looked there was pure devastation, the buildings were destroyed, trees that once stood so proudly now lay scorched on the ground, and there were holes in the ground where snow would have been.

There was a yell and another explosion when the shop blew up Flowey popped up from the ground a few feet from the entrance when a figure flew through the debris, with an orange soul which could only mean that it was Bravery who was trying to hurt Flowey. Flowey threw a round of pellets at them to which Bravery barely had time to dodge put pushing through with much strength. I could see Flowey slowing down, I checked his stats to see that they were dangerously low, "Flowey watch out!" I yelled, Flowey though exhausted was distracted by my yelling that he barely paid attention to the flying fist that threw him back into the trees. "NO!" I yelled running to Flowey but that was my mistake as this gave Bravery all the more the reason to strike me down. My reaction was slow and I knew that I wouldn't have any time to dodge that was until a spider like a web sped past me, spraying the ground below Bravery. The sticky web was too thick, slowing Bravery in the process, he must have noticed this and began to scream.

"You can't hurt me! I won't let you! I'll kill you before you even dare come close" Bravery yelled sounding close to a whimper as he swung his arms violently in the air, "You took it didn't you! You can't have it, please give it back!" I couldn't believe my ears as I stared at Bravery, he sounded so scared and frightened nothing like how Patience was, which confused me a bit, to have an orange soul it meant that you were to be 'brave' right? He didn't all sound brave to me at this very moment. No, this person was frightened by all relief and maybe once I get to the True Lab Gaster can have some answers and a solution to help them. "Frisk! Come one! My spider web won't hold him there for long. It's only going to slow him down to buy us some time, let's go get the flower and get out of here!" Gerby yelled from my pocket. I nodded, "right" I rushed to Flowey as he laid there in the snow in pain, "don't worry Flowey we're getting you outta here."

I carefully, and quickly, grabbed Flowey by his stem and pushed him into my sweater closet to my right shoulder. Once I finished I high-tailed it out of there but Bravery wasn't silent during my escape as he yelled furiously into the storm, "I want it back! I want it back!" was yelled endlessly as I ran down Snowdin and right passed the skeleton house. Running all the way passed the entrance to all the while his screams were echoing behind me, or could they be in my very own mind? I didn't know but all I knew is that I had to get out before he decided to come after us into Waterfall.

Shook my head as my mind went to more important things, like getting Flowey to somewhere nice and safe for us to recover. Even though I was able to get some rest I was starting to feel some of my wounds from the fall even a few mental ones as well. All this was too much and it was quite draining that I had run each time to get out of it because there was no helping something that was already dead. And with the added bonus that I had managed to get some sort of sickness while down here didn't help matters. The best thing for all of us is to rest up a bit before continuing any further. But for now, I hope that one of those things don't pop up while we're trying to get through Waterfall isn't exactly known for their hiding spots. Well, I hope for the best but with how I know my luck something will happen when I least expect them to. But thinking of hiding spots gives me an idea! But its gonna be awhile before I get there so hopefully I have enough in me to make it. With that, I rushed forward hoping I could get there and get us all to safety. Looking down I could see Flowey's pained face peeking from underneath my sweater, his face scrunched up in pain, looking down where Gerby was I could hear him squirming muttering how cold it was, as he tried to get warm. I placed my hand over Flowey's head while placing my other in my pocket as I curled it around Gerby. "Don't worry you two I'll get you both to safety, I promise." And I will or die trying!

* * *

Meanwhile

with Papyrus

* * *

Papyrus walked moodily with no destination in mind as he thought about the argument he had with his brother. He knew that he had hurt his brother but he was in too much pain to care. All he wanted to do now is to have time for himself to think for awhile. He sniffled as his trailed back to that one phone call that he made with the human, the very last phone call that he had with them and he fears that it could be the very last one he will ever have with her. Yes, he knew what had been happening within the timelines but with each time he never wanted to come to terms that it could actually be real. That his own best friend was ever capable of doing those awful things, it was something that he never wanted to think of.

But he knew that his friends were starting to remember the timelines too, though to them it was like a bad dream and for Frisk to do the things that she has been doing lately it had brought their fears to an all-time high. Thinking back on those times he tried to connect the pieces without allowing people to become suspicious of what he was doing. And it was rather easy to gather information from them without anyone realizing what he was actually doing.

They believed Papyrus was too innocent to ever understand what was really going on so it was easy to tell they were trying to hide something from him. He did with Sans after all. But he has been letting him get away with it for far too long and Papyrus knew that in order to find and bring the human home he needed to make a few changes. Was too in captivated in his thoughts when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Pardon me sir but I believe that you had bumped into me. Though I can't help but not be surprised though I'm sure you only wanted to be graced with the fine presence of the Great and Magnificent Meowstache!" Papyrus was startled when he looked up to see a large light gray tabby cat with darker gray stripes going from the top of his head down his back and down his hips. He wore a red scarf, the knot of the scarf was more to his left shoulder, Papyrus watched in mild fascination as the monster in front of him twirled his edges of his mustache with his left index finger looking very proud of himself.

To say the least, Papyrus thought that he was very great but not as great as himself of course. Papyrus knew that in better circumstances this monster and him would have been well enough friends but Papyrus wasn't in the mood for such pleasantries. "I do apologize good sir, but I haven't been myself as of late so I do apologize for bumping into you, my mind wasn't with me at that moment" Papyrus sighed as gazed at the floor below.

Meowstache looked Papyrus over shaking his head in disapproval, "Well this won't do at all!" he yelled as he grabbed Papyrus by the arm and dragged him with him. Papyrus' eyes widened in shock, "Where is it that you're taking me!" he yelled feeling hesitant whether or not that he pull himself away or allow this strange monster to pull him to wherever it is he is going.

"It won't do to have a fan to be so down on himself! No this won't do at all! This mood will surely affect the magnificent Meowstache! And before it does I will take you with me" Meowstache exclaimed marching down the sidewalk with a reluctant Papyrus in tow. "But where is it that you are taking me?" Papyrus asked feeling a bit confused. "Never fear young skeleton I'm taking you to a place that will make you feel a lot better, this Magnificent Meowstache swears it!" Meowstache declares. Papyrus decided that it couldn't help to follow the monster at least this will be a good distraction he supposes, as he allows Meowstache to drag him wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

 _ELSEWHERE_

.

.

.

* * *

 _It was dark. Nothing in plain sight as the darkness stretched out within the plane leaving no walls or doors to open._

 _But this darkness was a prison of its self as nothing could leave this plane without invitation._

 _In the middle of this complete and lonely existence there lay a figure, motionless suspended in the cold air that was this pointless existence._

 _This figure appeared childlike, their expression was that of a child who was having a pleasant dream._

 _Such a lonely existence this place was. With no feeling only the coldness of the darkness._

 _The child's face that was so peaceful twitched as they scrunched their eyebrows._

 _Then suddenly like a match, the coldness erupted to extreme heat that could have rivaled with the pits of hell as the darkness was transformed in that of madness._

 _As the child slowly opened their eyes with a small mad grin appearing on their face before disappearing altogether with their eyes closing._

 _Soon the heat faded as coldness settled within once again._

* * *

 **Hey everyone thanks for waiting so patiently.**

 **I would like to thank Meowwstache for inspiring me to create that magnificent monster cat!**

 **All credit goes to Meowwstache.**

 **If you go ahead and look Meowwstache up to their stories I would totally recommend it.**

 **Anyway go ahead and review! I know you want to!**

 **Go ahead and tell me what you think good or bad it's always appreciated.**

 **JA NE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frisk's POV**

I ran as fast I could through waterfall I had encountered another one of those that I now call the Fallen. This one instead had been Integrity. Such a poor soul to have their soul stuck outside their body but I had no choice as it chased me to trap it within Undyne's old hiding place. I felt sad when I heard the yelling and banging coming from behind the door. But a groan from Flowey immediately made haste as I ran from the scene and as I was near Blooky's house my chest swelled with pain. I yelled as I tried not to fall to the floor as the pain began to fade. Gasping for air I took a moment to catch my breath, _"Are you, okay human?"_ I heard Gerby asked, I looked down at him to see his eyes filled with worry. I nodded as I tried to talk over my gasping, "I'm fine. Just a bit of chest pain is all." Gerby ducked down into my pocket I was somewhat aware of the shifting in my pocket as he tunneled himself up holding the medicine bottle in his arms. I smiled gratefully but I didn't need them just yet as I shook my head at him. "I'll be fine for now but let's get there as fast as possible all we need to do is pass through waterfall and get to hotland. And we're not far at all.

But I guess I spoke too soon. Some time ago I was finally able to reach Blooky's house to rest, Napstablook never thought his stuff was ever worth stealing so he kept the door unlocked. So it wasn't hard for us to get in, I carefully took off my sweater while Flowey in it in a form of a makeshift bed. "Hey Gerby, do you think you can stay with Flowey for a bit while I look for some supplies?" I whispered, trying to not disturb Flowey's sleep. Gerby crawled out of my pocket and traveled up my side until he was sitting on my shoulder, "Sure thing, Frisk! But how long will you be gone?" he asked. I looked at him sitting on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at him, he was just so cute! I knew from experience that this little spider was smaller than most spiders and was only a monster because how much they were exposed to the other monsters magic. "I won't be long I promise," I reached up to my shoulder and waited for him to crawl into my hand then brought to the sweater with Flowey, "Just make sure that he doesn't overdue it okay."

Gerby stood straight enough for a spider to be and saluted me, "Yes ma'am!" as he curled up next to Flowey in one of the sweaters many folds to stay harm. I giggled at how cute he was, before getting up and leaving the house, I looked over to the house next to this ones, I knew for the longest time that this house belonged to Mettaton before he became a star, though the door was never open unless there was a key. I ran to the other side of the house as I jumped high enough to reach the high window, I gripped the edges tightly as I pulled myself up to look inside. I probably wouldn't have been able to do this if I hadn't trained with Undyne for so long. Another flow of nostalgia and longing swept through my body as I thought about my fishy friend. But she wasn't my friend anymore, once I started showing signs of aggression she and Alphys stopped talking to me and from what I know it was because of the nightmares. The nightmares were coming back and I knew that they were coming in the form of memories, very bad memories. But I knew that it wasn't their fault, they have every right to be afraid of me, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

I shook my head furiously as I tried to get the thoughts out of my head, this wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. I need to do something for Flowey and quick, and that sweater can't be all that comfortable anyway. I surveyed inside, noting that everything within the house was still there, I guess he really wanted to leave the past behind. I shook my head, typical Mettaton but I noticed that all the diaries that use to be littered all over the room were gone, I guess he didn't want to let go entirely. I jumped down to see if the door was unlocked to find that it wasn't, shook my head again typical Mettaton.

I looking back at the window, I smirked this gave me an idea. I grabbed a nearby rock as I hopped my way up to the window again. Clutching the rock tightly in my hand I carefully let my right hand withdraw from the window when I made sure that my left hand was secure enough to withstand the weight of my entire body. I pulled back my right arm as I thrust my hand harshly against the glass breaking it immediately. I pushed myself a little higher as I continued to hit the glass until there was no more glass that could hurt me while I ascended through the window. I jumped down the window and found that the room was comfortably warm and the bed bedsheets weren't worn out or rotten. Finding this place suitable for rest, I unlocked the door then grabbed Flowey and Gerby from next door while locking the door behind me so nothing can get in.

Once I got everyone situated on to the bed I noticed that Gerby had fallen asleep next Flowey as he too was out like a light. At that very moment, I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through my body as the day's events finally to its toll of my already damaged body. I reached into my pocket that Gerby had given me and I took the medicine. It immediately made the pain easier to manage but made me furiously sleepy. Yawning loudly, I crawled under the covers with the two as I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

But this peace did not last long as there was continuous banging on the door, I knew instantly that it was one of them. I looked around quickly as I tried to find a way to escape but there were no possible exits. I almost slapped myself silly as this house was once owned by a ghost! Of course, there weren't any exits that would be useful in this kind of situation all they had to do was float through the wall and they were out. They just had a house for privacy anyway. "Oh, great what to do what to do! Come on Frisk think, THINK!" I looked around the room when my eyes trailed to the broken window above. Perfect! I quickly went over to the sleeping pair and to the looks of things they were slowly waking up because of the sounds interrupting their sleep. Gerby automatically stormed upright once he realized where the noises were coming from, "It's one of them, isn't?" Gerby said afraid before they had a chance of running; but now, cornered in this small house there was nowhere for them to go and to say the least Gerby was afraid. "Well isn't that a surprise," Flowey said sarcastically in a drowsy fashion, as he tried to pick himself up still weak from his last fight. "That's no surprise, I could totally wack them a bit so we can distract them and run off."

I shook my head, "No that's too risky I'm not going to let you risk your life for my sake but that doesn't matter now I think I know of a way to get out of here safely enough" I said, the banging was even louder than before as it was followed by the sounds of screams.

"WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT!? WHERE? WHERE?" the words kept replaying over and over again, frightening us to new heights. But I swallowed my fears, "look, guys, you see that window, you both are going to climbed to the roof." Gerby turned to me afraid, "what are you going to do?" he said as he trembled as Flowey looked at me in silent fear and concern. "Once you both get to the roof, I'm going to let that thing in and trap it in here. Once I lock the door I'll be able to climb out the window no problem and we'll be on our way to hotland," I said looking back at the door as there were now noticeable cracks upon the frame from the sheer force of the banging. "But who knows how long though so that's why we have to act fast." Flowey frowned at me, "I can totally do that without much hassle all I have to do is tunnel through the ground and I'll be done in seconds." I sighed, the banging was getting even louder now and my anxiety was getting even worse, "look I'm sure you could if the situation was different but not right now, not when you're still so hurt. You can barely move as it, it's better to keep it safe for now".

"But whatever we do have to do it now!" Gerby yelled as the cracks began to grow larger and the screams a lot more frequent. "Dammit! Go now!" I grabbed the two of them and nearly shoved them out the window though that's no easy feat. Once the two was close enough to the window, Gerby grabbed hold of Flowey using to of his legs to hold on to him, making sure he was secure Gerby made the climb as quickly as possible out the window and onto the roof. To say the least, Flowey was grateful and a little confused as to why a small spider would want to help him, someone that he didn't even know thought he wouldn't admit it of course but he did have to give the spider props for trying, though.

Once they were out the window I ran straight to the trembling door and timidly reached my hand to the doorknob. I stared down at my own trembling hand as it was inches away from the doorknob, I gulped as I tried to clear my head and focus on the task at hand. 'If I don't do this now, I won't be able to make it hotland and this cycle will only continue from then forward. I thought about my friends and thought about how they would do if they were in my situation. Thought of their characteristics that could have easily gotten themselves our of here. I have to be brave like Undyne. I want to be smart like Alphys. I want to be wise like Toriel. I want to have the will of a leader like Asgore. I want to have that never-giving-up attitude like Papyrus.

And most of all, I want to have the element of surprise like Sans.

I breathed in and out as I steeled my nerves, nodding to myself, 'I can do this!' I gave a battle cry as I lunged the door open.

* * *

Sincerely the only reason that I updated today was because I saw someone favorite the story.

Lol, you know who you are: Tamashi Shimai. And thank you because you made me finally come back and finish this chapter.

Yes, guys, I'm a normal human being and I do read the reviews.

If you guys ever need to ask me questions about anything feel free to do so.

The thing is guys I've been really busy these last couple months with college and all. (lol laziness mostly)

But I'll try from now on to work around it, I promise.

And it will actually take me some time to write another chapter as I kinda forgot where I was gonna take this story really. And some of the fundamentals that make Undertale.

So on my free time I need to go back to my roots and explore that a bit before continuing. Please be patient me here guys!

Thanks again! And please review and tell me what you think!

JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

_hey, guys, I was literally pestered to get the chapter done._

 _Though I'm glad that my close friend wants me to continue writing._

 _Now I'm back and ready to begin this adventure all over again._

 _Just wanted to thank everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter to come out._

 _And to tell you the truth I'm sure it was well worth the wait!_

 _Have fun reading! XD_

* * *

Meanwhile with Papyrus

Papyrus POV

* * *

I found myself to be dragged along by my new found 'friend' Meowstache, I believe that's what he calls himself, I tried to tell him that I wished to leave so I can be by myself but he simply ignored me and continued on. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of a monster nice cream shop owned by the rabbit from the underground, as he pulled me along he walked up to the cashier, "hello good man I, the great meowstache, would like to acquire two nice creams if you could be so kind." I tried to protest, "it's really alri-" "Nonsense as my new fan I will not permit for any of my fans to be in such damper mood in my presence" Meowstache stated as he twirled his mustache with his free hand. "Here you go, sir!" the bunny man said happily as he gave the nice creams to Meowstache. He let go of my hand to grab the two nice creams, "come along now friend," he said as he walked off with the nice creams still in his hand. I noticed that he didn't even look back to see if I was following him at all, I sighed feeling too tired to make a run for it I simply walked behind him as we walked out of the store and walked to the nearby park. We sat on a park bench, he silently gave me the nice cream and we sat there for a moment as I silently stared at my nice cream not all in the mood to eat it. "Why are you doing this?" I said softly never looking up in his direction.

There was a moment of silence but I knew that he had stopped eating his nice cream and the warmth that formed in my back I knew he was watching me too. "It looked like you needed it" he stated simply, "and I know that look all too well. That look could be the same as hopelessness and sorrow. I know that look all too well" he stated. I twirled around angrily as I can feel the tears form, "how would you know how I feel!" I glared at him, this was definitely out of character for me as I would never act out in such a way to anyone. But with the whole issue with my brother, I couldn't help but feel aggravated that someone could simply say how they understand how I feel when no one in this existence could possibly know how I feel in this moment. "Because I've had that look before, though it might not be for the same reason as you. But it comes with a feeling that I would not like to remember" Meowstache stated as he looked at me seriously.

I paused before I could say another word when I saw the look in his eyes, there was the pain, sadness, and... understanding. Why does he look at me this way?

* * *

Meanwhile with Frisk

Frisk's POV

* * *

I threw the door open I was immediately pushed back by Perseverance as he threw me to the ground, I managed to throw him off throwing him on top of Mettaton's bed before gunning for the door and just as I was about to run outside I pushed right into the door causing the door to slam shut. "Where is it! WHERE!" he screamed over and over into my ear. I tried to throw him off but he was too strong I tried to look around to see what would help me when my eyes locked onto the broken window. In a swift fashion, I locked the door and I allowed gravity take its course as I slide down onto the floor and pushed myself away from him.

He threw himself off the door once he realized that I was gone and turned around but what I immediately found strange was that he looked everywhere that wasn't me. That's when I finally notice that his eyes seemed to glaze over with a purple unseeing hue. I realized that my opponent was relying on sounds alone, standing perfectly still I watched him move about the room wandering aimlessly sniffing the air for my scent.

I began to move quietly to the side when he wasn't turned my way stopping long enough for him to lose interest before going back to his investigation. I was getting close to the window but I had made a mistake. A huge mistake as I didn't watch where my feet were placed I slipped on the fallen blanket that I had thrown off from the bed. I fell sharply on the floor the sound of the fall resonated throughout the room, Perseverance roared, turning sharply and dashing to where I lay. I jumped to my feet and ran like the devil was on my heels and in this case that was true. I jumped to the window sill latching on with both hands as I tried to quickly pull myself up. A hand grabbed my foot, I began to kick him away in a blind panic as I tried to reach the edges of the outside for leverage and tried to pull myself up but he was too strong and my hold on the window was beginning to weaken. I was beginning to slip as my kicks became more frequent and started to kick and shake to pull me away from him.

"And you said that you didn't need my help, you really are an idiot," my head snapped up in time to see pellets shoot through the window hitting perseverance straight in the chest causing him to lose his grip on my leg and flew across the room crashing into the wall.

I took that as my chance to run for it as I shot fast up to go through and just was nearly out perseverance shot up from where he was and rushed me. I tried in a panic to go faster out the window but in my blind panic my movements were clumsy and just as he was about to reach me, webs shot at him leaving him tangled in a cocoon.

"Don't worry Frisk we got your back."

Feeling so much relief I pushed myself through the window completely, I jumped from the window. And from where I stood I saw smiling and relieved Gerby and a grouchy and angry flowey though he tried to hide it I could see that he was relieved as well.

I smiled, "thanks, guys I really owe you one" bending down to pick them up, placing Gerby into my pocket and curled Flowey into my arms.

Flowey looked embarrassed as a blush swept across his face, he then turned his face away from me glaring sharply at the ground, "well I ain't gonna get the answers I need if you were dead! You really are an idiot to face that guy all by yourself" Flowey scolded trying to sound angry but I knew that he was worried about me and that made me very happy. It was refreshing for someone to care about me after so long but surprisingly so that it was Flowey to show such concern. It pleased me to know that he isn't as soulless as he made himself to believe even if he wishes to hide it.

"Hey leave Frisk alone! She only did it because you were too hurt to get you involved!" Gerby defended me, as he shook his little leg at Flowey before looking up at me, "but I do have to agree with Flowey though that was really dangerous. Those fallen guys are really strong huh. Are you sure their humans?"

"What did you say pipsqueak! You didn't do shit, now I'm the one that actually did something around here, even with my low HP!" Flowey bragged, folding his leaves together looking very pleased with himself, while if glares could kill then Flowey would have been dead by now as Gerby glared furiously at Flowey.

"I'm sorry that I worried you guys but I'll try to not do anything dangerous anymore. Though for the fallen though I don't know. They appear to be humans but they have the underlining of monster magic all over them," I said trying to calm them down before they did anything stupid, I sighed as I shook my head, "I have no idea what they are. I guess that's another question to ask when we reach the true lab."

"Well let's not waste any time then, who knows how long that Fallen will last in my web" Gerby stated, ducking back into my pocket.

"Alright! We're not that far from Hotland now. And with the rest that we all got we should have enough energy to make it to the laboratory without rest" I said, as I ran from the house and off to Hotland. In that very moment, I'm glad that Undyne trained me, so I can run long distances without being tired because I ran away I could have sworn that something was watching me from the shadows that even made my very soul tremble in fear.

I didn't look back to look for the source but from what I'm feeling at this moment I feel that if I did I would surely regret it.

* * *

Earlier with Papyrus

* * *

Meowstache sighed as his tail flopped to the floor, "look you don't have to tell me what's wrong but I know that look all too well. At times even someone as magnificent as I get down in the dumps though I'm sure the reasons are a lot different than mine." He suddenly looked tired as he stared at the ground before looking at me again smiling softly, "but that doesn't mean that it doesn't get better. It took me some time before that look could leave me be though it is never gone. No, it would be wishful thinking to lose that feeling that filled your very soul completely but we can look upon it at times as strength since we didn't allow it to take over our lives completely."

He suddenly was a burst of energy that just amazed me as I watched him with wide eyes, "but don't you worry my dear skeleton there is something great about this. That this doesn't last forever, soon you'll be able to smile without feeling the heartache, without feeling the hopelessness. So I tell you this my dear adoring fan that whatever is the matter will get better and that is a promise from the great magnificent and amazing Meowstache," he reached out to me smiling proudly with his nice cream clutched in his hand.

I could feel the tears well up in my sockets but with all my might I was able to resist the urge as a new feeling filled my soul, replacing the darkness that was there earlier: hope. Hope that possibly my dear human friend could possibly be alright and is waiting for me wherever she was. The hope that Sans and Frisk could finally make amends to their friendship once and for all. The hope that the Dreemurs would get back their daughter safe and sound. The hope that Undyne and Alphys could forgive Frisk for her previous transactions. And if that last phone call from her was an example then I knew for sure that she regretted it and from what it sounded could possibly be in trouble of what I do not know but I know that she needed me, I, the great Papyrus.

I stood up enthusiastically, "thank you, my new friend, I truly needed this. I am glad that I ran into you today." I reached my hand to his and grabbed his hand smiling happily through the sensation of crying remained.

He smiled understandingly, "there is something else that you must know too," he said, I looked at him confused as to what more could be said now, I already feel better what more wisdom could he possibly give me. His grip on my hand tightened, "that it's okay to cry."

The very moment those words left his mouth I could not resist the urge any longer as tears fell like waterfalls. The tears I cried in that moment as I clutched his hand tightly, I placed my free arm over my eyes as I sobbed allowing all the emotions that I was carrying finally exit my soul. Meowstache did not say a word as he stood there patiently, I could feel his silent support and encouragement as he held my hand without saying a word.

* * *

The other side of the Park

* * *

Two figures silently walked through the park feeling a little solemn as they thought of these past events that occurred these last few days. Locked in their memories of what had been and what could have been and the disappointment that they hadn't seen this coming. But even though there was anger there as well as the pain.

"D-don't yo-you think tha-t it's a lit-tle strange that she left in such a hurry?" the small dinosaur-like lizard monster asked.

"Not now Alphys" the tall woman with blue like skin and fiery red hair stated, sounding very annoyed.

Alphys twiddled her thumbs together, "but it is stra-nge don't you think, Undyne?"

Undyne snorted, "like I care if she left or not, she chose to leave so that isn't my problem."

"But..." Alphys stuttered.

"Look Alphys I get it. I know that you care about her but I didn't want to take any chances. The way she's been acting I didn't want you getting hurt" Undyne said understandingly but with the undertone of annoyance.

"Yo-u don't kn-now that! They're nightmares Undyne! They're not real. Because that's what they are dreams!" Alphys tried to reason with her.

"I'm not saying that it's because of the dreams it's more than that!" Undyne yelled, stalking off deeper into the park.

"Then what! What could have happened that caused you to turn your back on Frisk! Huh!" Undyne refused to answer as she continued to walk from Alphys, "Yes! I was afraid too when I began to get the dreams that every time I looked at her I knew that there was possibly no bone in her body to ever do that sort of thing. She is a sweet girl and even better friend please if you can just let me-"

"No!" Undyne yelled, causing Alphys to stop in her tracks as Undyne came to a sudden stop, "we are not going to be looking for her and you are definitely not looking for her from the GPS on her phone. Like I said she chose to leave so if she comes back then it's up to her."

"But you won't tell me why! Why are you doing this! We haven't talked to our friends in ages! Toriel and Asgore are so depressed that they won't even leave their home. Papyrus goes out looking for her for hours on end and Sans, even if he doesn't show it, is becoming lazier and hasn't said a single pun. And you..." Undyne turned her head to Alphys, "you don't even go to the gym anymore. It's been closed the whole time she's been gone! I know that you're trying to fight it but you miss her just like the rest of us. So please, please give me a reason and I won't look for her!"

Undyne look up towards the sky as she watched the clouds move by, with her back still turned to Alphys, "...I'm ashamed."

"Wha-"

"I taught her everything I know to defend herself, I have trained beside her, give her everything I could have possibly give her. Alphys... I'm ashamed that while being in the royal guard I've seen corruption when it comes with power and I would stop them in their tracks before they could do any sort of damage. But why couldn't I see it? I am trained to see these types of things, find the change in the soul when I would train the guards and yet I couldn't find hers."

Alphys gasped, "Un-Undyne this is not your fau-"

"Yes, it is! If I could have noticed the corruption then maybe I could have put a stop to it, made her seen reason. Show her that yes I teach her to defend herself that when she fights she must with honor. To teach her that when she fights she does not fight for herself but she fights for justice and protects the people. I could have taught her that if I had just seen it! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT!" Undyne yelled to the sky.

Alphys put her hand over her mouth as tears fell down her face, "Oh Undyne." She silently walked up to her and placed a supporting hand on her arm silently noticing the tears that fell from the proud woman's face as she is filled with regret.

"You know what I miss about her?" Alphys asks as she looks to the ground, "that she was someone that I could go to and talk to her and just complain and she would just listen to me. Me! She listens to everything that I feel inside and in return, she just sits there and lets me vent and let out all the emotions that I have been feeling throughout the week. And now I don't know what to do? Don't you think that I feel responsible too! I have spent so much time complaining about myself that I never allowed her to complain to me. To tell me what's she's feeling to let all those emotions that have been building up and talk to me. I should have considered it that it goes both ways and told her that if she needed anything that she could come to me and just let everything out. To know it's safe with me with whatever emotions she's been feeling and maybe I would have been good as she is but I could have told her something. Something that could have at least helped her look into better outcome than the darkness that she has been drowning herself in. Undyne..." she sighs and quiets a sob, "if anyone would have noticed it should have been me!"

Alphys drops to the floor sobbing profusely into her clawed hands feeling all the despair from her only real friend in a long time leaving as she had without any warning or regards of the consequences that that decision had made to the rest of her friends. But even though she had just disappeared recently it was as if she been gone for an eternity. And it has been so long since she had last seen her friend because of Undyne's decision to create a distance between them. No Frisk didn't abandon them it was they, who abandoned her! They who were supposed to be her friends had turned their backs on her and left her to rot. To stir in the negative emotions that she has been displaying these last few weeks. And God bless Papyrus for being the only one to be there for her but he is too innocent to understand what was really wrong with her.

Left to her negative thoughts all of a sudden she was pulled into a soft but firm embrace that caused her to sob harder as she pushed herself into Undyne's shoulder. She was vaguely aware that the shoulder that she was lying upon was shaking and Alphys knew full well that Undyne was sobbing just as hard as she was but didn't utter a single sound, as Alphys let out a wail that could have caused anyone who would have heard it feel the sadness that she was feeling inside.

And so they sat on the park floor allowing themselves to feel the pain that they had denied themselves of losing their friend. And that was all they could have done in that moment, the only thing that could have done for their friend as they mourned their loss as if she had died.

And she might as well have now. Now that she was gone from their lives to which might have been for good. But they do wish the best of luck for their friend where ever she may be.

* * *

The Dreemurr Household

* * *

Asgore sat in the living room in his large armchair staring blankly at his cup of tea that he held neutrally in his hands. Memories of their child swarmed through his mind as he tried to think of what they could have done to cause their child to turn on them like this. What had HE done that caused her to act out as she had and nearly hurt innocent monsters? To cause such darkness to corrupt her once gentle heart? Though he will not allow those thoughts to stay long as he believed that it was impossible for Frisk to be this way, it was not her way. But... Asgore sighed as his hands tightened around the teacup as he fought the tears that dared to fill his eyes as he thought of his lost child.

A child that had seemed so lost to them when before they had been just within their reach to hold, to love, and to care now what was there between them was a vast desert and the once king was not sure if he had the strength to search the distance.

The way that she had acted before had been filled with hatred and disgust as she yelled at them and scolded them. His dear wife had become instantly heartbroken as she remained in bed after Frisk disappeared laying there and looking at nothing while clutching two pictures within her hands. Asgore knew why. Toriel after dealing with the death of two of her precious children just as he had and others that he had taken from her in anger and pain, had lost another child that was so dear to her. Frisk may have been his daughter Asgore had loved her with all his heart but she was Toriel's child first before his and was far more heartbroken than he.

It pains him to see his beautiful wife so filled with life to suddenly lose that spark that she held within her heart because of Frisk's actions. He can't help but remember the last fight that had occurred between the Dreemurr's.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Asgore sat at the dinner table with his teacup clutched in his hands as Toriel paced behind him with her hands placed over her chest, she was clearly worried and she had the right to be. It was 11 o'clock at night and Frisk had still not returned home from where ever she has been going lately._

 _"Oh, Asgore something must have happened. Something surely must have happened she should have been here hours ago!" Toriel said worriedly._

 _Asgore sighed looking down at his reflection from the tea, knowing that he was not going to enjoy it even if he tried simply pushed it to the side before getting up to soothe his worried wife. He grabbed her and pulled her into his large arms enveloping her into a comforting embrace, she tensed at first before she calmed and snuggled further into his arms. Once calmed, he stated in a calm voice "It's alright my dear, Frisk is far stronger than she appears I'm sure she's is alright."_

 _"Oh, I hope so dearest, with what's been happening these last few days I can't help but worry about her. I know that's something is wrong with her but she won't tell me what!" Toriel cried, even though he has been strong for his wife but he too was starting to worry about his young human child._

 _"Could it possibly be a phase? I have heard that many human children tend to go into these 'phases' as the humans call it and she might be acting out?" Asgore tried to reason with her._

 _"Yes, but in YOUNG human children, Frisk should have long since grown out of this 'phase' already. This is something else I just know it. It's the way she behaves, the way she handles things that seemed to be different to how she usually is. And how she behaved towards that monster the other day, that monster had come to me a while later saying that he felt threatened for his life, he said she was filled with so much hostility that he felt that she could have possibly wanted to kill him!" she stated as she started to become more concerned for her child. Asgore knew that Toriel was simply acting out from her motherly instincts to protect her child but Asgore felt that this wasn't the case._

 _"I know that what she did towards that monster was wrong but she has already shown remorse for her rudeness but doesn't it make you think that he might have been exaggerating a bit though. You know that Frisk would never do such a thing towards another monster over something as petty as bumping into him" Asgore tried to reason with her._

 _"...I have done it for a lot less..."_

 _The whisper was so soft that he couldn't hear it but knew that someone had said something behind them._

 _"Oh thank god Frisk! You're alright!" Toriel cried happily as she ran to hold her child, but stopped when Frisk stepped back and away from her. "Frisk?"_

 _Once Asgore saw her he was filled with so much relief before an erupting emotion of anger exploded in his gut, "where have you been! Your Mother and I have been worried sick! How dare come how at such a late hour without telling us where you're going! And god only knows where you've been! It is dangerous to wandering about at such a late hour!"_

 _Frisk said nothing, her hands tucked into her sweater pockets as she looked down at the ground with her hoodie pulled over her head, her shoulders tense, that should have been the first sign that something was wrong with her but he continued._

 _"Answer me this instant! Where have you been! And don't tell me nowhere because you and I both know that you were somewher-!"_

 _"Oh shut up already! Who gives a crap that I was somewhere! It's none of your damn business where I've been!" Frisk yelled to the floor her shoulders shaking just a bit. Toriel and Asgore stood in shock never has Frisk shown this type of disrespect ever in their lives living with the Dreemurrs, this was unprecedented. "Frisk! Hold your tongue! Never have I raised you to show such disresp-" Toriel furiously scolded before she was interrupted. "Oh, I know since you're not my real mother" Frisk taunted._

 _Toriel's hands raised to her mouth as tears streamed down her face Asgore quickly grabbing his poor wife, "how dare you to say something so hurtful towards your Mother! She is more of a Mother than that human Mother that had abandoned you and this is how you show your appreciation. She loves you more than anything in the world and I don't know where this is coming from but what you're saying is nothing but lies!"_

 _"Lies! LIES! You're just upset that I have realized the truth! The only one who is spouting lies is you! You live day by day living peacefully as if nothing in the underground ever happened! As if you never murdered those children so you could get revenge on humanity for what happened to-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Asgore yelled, pushing Toriel behind him as he walked towards Frisk standing right in front of her, who hasn't yet looked up from the floor. "You have no idea what you are saying! Though what I had done may have been wrong I have made amends with myself, I have made amends with Toriel. During those times were dark and dreadful, I have done many things that I regret but I have moved on! But that doesn't mean that I haven't forgotten! So don't you dare say that I just sit here and tell lies when I have had my fair share of dark days! I will not tolerate this sort of attitude any longer do you understand! You will respect your Mother and I or-"_

 _"...Or else what?" Frisk pulled her left hand from out of her pocket revealing that she clutching onto a pocket knife and with a flick of her wrist the blade came out of its socket. "Oh My God!" Toriel looked horrified at Frisk her eyes never moving away from the knife._

 _"Frisk..." Asgore said warily, looking down at the knife before looking at Frisk, when suddenly his kingly instincts emerged after so long and tried to get a handle on the situation before anything got out of hand, "give me the knife. There is no reason at all for you to possess such a weapon, now give me the knife," his voice was strong and fierce but not threatening as he tried to convince Frisk to hand over the knife._

 _But Frisk didn't move a muscle and didn't give over the knife as Asgore had demanded, Asgore looked to Toriel seeing how horrified she was in the face as she stared at her beloved child and it hurt him to see her this way but this is the only thing that he can do at the moment. Since she will not hand over the knife willingly then he would have to take it away by force, "give me the knife immediately young lady or I will take it away by force. If you do not then there will be punishment." Again he waited, though he did not get the reaction that was hoping for as she remained quiet for a while before she began to shake, her arms trembling it did not take him long before he realized that she was laughing at him._

 _The anger within him began to rise, 'how dare she mock me! I am her Father and she will listen to me' he thought fiercely but suddenly that emotion dropped into his stomach and he grew impossibly cold at what she had said next. "Or what? You gonna kill me? Oh yes, you are the murderous king after all. I bet you're just itching to take me out. To kill me like you had done the othe-" she began to yell before Toriel interrupted her sounding furiously and furiously depressed, as a slashed out of now where and slapped her across the face._

 _"How dare you! You have no right to speak that way about your Father! He loves more than anything in the world how can that even come to mind is beyond me! What is going on! Talk to us please Frisk tell us why you're doing this!" Toriel sobbed as she nearly collapsed on the ground._

 _Asgore nearly went to her to hold her before she collapsed, "but you're no better are you! Leaving your kingdom when they needed you most! Trying to keep the children from leaving the underground. Making them leave when they don't do as you say and when they do leave you don't even have the heart to go after them to make sure they're all right and forbidding them from ever returning! How can you say that you care, how can you tell me to respect you when you're a horrible MOTHER!" Frisk yelled on the top of her lungs yelling her rant so loudly until her voice went raw._

 _Asgore has had enough charging at Frisk grabbing her by the shoulders while shaking her, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He yelled his voice filled with raw pain and anger, and just as he does so, the knife drops from her hand and her head, thrown back, finally showing her face for the first time since the argument began._

 _Asgore was taken back by the raw emotions on Frisk's face, tears filled her eyes and fell like two waterfalls, she tried to say something but then slammed her eyes shut when she looked Toriel's way, she immediately pushed against him and flew from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut._

 _Just as she left the room, Toriel let out a horrible wail as she fell to the ground, screaming how of a horrible Mother she was. Asgore soared towards her grabbed onto her as he tried to calm her from the pain that Frisk inflicted onto her. And even if he didn't want to admit it at the time, the pain that she inflicted upon him as well. He never dared to look away from the knife._

~Flashback End~

After that, they began to avoid Frisk, afraid of what she would do or say next, though Toriel tries to smile her way so Frisk knows that she isn't alone but always ignores it. Asgore couldn't stand to look at her at times without feeling some sort of regret, wondering if it had been his fault that Frisk had become the way she was. He believed that Frisk was suffering from some sort of PTSD that the humans call it and is suffering from the time that she was in the underground. Asgore became depressed and regretful of all the things that he had done within the days of his ruling even though he had thought that he had managed to overcome his past but now realizing that the past never really leaves you. That the past will always return to haunt you and Frisk, his beautiful daughter was suffering from those decisions.

And when Frisk had left them that day it only gave him the resolve that the reason that she left was his fault and he had tried to tell Torel otherwise of what she might believe that she was not the cause for Frisk acting out as she had. He sighed, reluctantly downing his tea before getting up from his armchair to go visit his beautiful but broken wife all the while bringing with him another cup of tea for his wife to drink. Once upstairs, he went to their bedroom and carefully opened the door as he called out to her, "hello my dear I have brought you some tea." But he got no reply.

He sighed as he crossed the room cautiously before setting the tea on the dresser next to her side of the bed just within arms reach, Asgore immediately noticed the other teacup still filled with the tea from earlier was already cold. He swapped the other one out as he placed the new one down, "how are you feeling today love? Well, I read the newspaper today, I'm still amazed at times at how far humans have come since that last time were all together like this. And Papyrus called again today, he's been asking how you been. Asking if he can come over for some cooking lessons one of these days. Of course, I told him that you were feeling unwell and wouldn't be up for lessons at the moment. Says that he understands and he would have come over to give you some get well soon spaghetti but I told him that it was alright that I was going to make you your favorite snail soup just the way you like it," Asgore said trying to sound cheerful when he looked down at the pictures that she was holding in her hands.

Feeling his strength leave him as he sat at the edge of the bed with his back facing Toriel as he stared at the wall at that very moment he could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders more than anything today. "You know, I think of them every day. At times I wonder if I had done something different, done more, they may have still been with us. That I wasn't such I failure of a Father that if I just watched Chara been there for them then they never would have gotten sick as they had, or stopped Asriel from going to the surface then he never would have died and taken from us by the humans, if I hadn't allowed hatred and despair cloud my judgement I could have given your heart ease and you would have never left my side or have taken your children from you, if I had done all this Frisk wouldn't have suffered as she does. She shouldn't know how to fight and to survive as she did, try to peacefully find a solution to every fight she faced even though she may have been close to death, or fight me so she can survive and go back to the surface. If only I had been better, done better, we would have been at peace maybe we would have stayed in the underground longer but even still we would have been happy and content to live our days in the underground, if I could just DONE SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" Asgore sobbed as he placed his face in his hands and cried all the tears that he hadn't let fall before never knowing the tear that fell silently down Toriel's face.

* * *

At the skeleton house:

With Sans

* * *

Sans knew that he should be sleeping right now and not care about what goes on with that stupid human that had abandoned them some time ago. He should be overjoyed that she had finally gotten the message and hit the road. Should have been happy that he won't have to worry about her being around Papyrus or worrying about his safety anymore. Should be happy that he can relax and not have to look over his shoulder anymore or expecting a knife to come out of nowhere and stab him when he least expects it. But he isn't and he can't. He still worries that the world would reset and he would have to start all over again. Still expecting to be back in snowdin now that he can't see her anymore or keep an eye on her. Worried that she might come from the shadows and attack them when they least expect it.

Worried to turn on the news and find that monsters are starting to disappear.

Worried that the peace that they once knew could be corrupted by that evil human who can't seem to get the message and leave them alone.

Afraid that one day he'll wake up and he'll find himself in a world where Papyrus was no longer with him, holding onto his scarf as it will be the only thing that he'll have left of him.

Scared and horrified that he is worried that something could be happening and he is not aware of it. Something isn't right. He KNOWS that something isn't right.

This timeline is new.

Strange.

Unexpected.

And he was afraid.

Not just for himself.

But for Papyrus.

Toriel.

Asgore.

Undyne.

Alphys.

 _...Frisk._

And he was terrified.

What can he possibly do to stop her now? To stop her before she can do any harm then she hadn't already done.

But God did it hurt so much as he looked back into the past and only saw the good that he held so precious in his heart only for it to become tainted by the hate that was created by what she had done to them, over and over again. It hurt so much to be given the hope of a better future only for it to be taken away from him in a blink of an eye and she was the cause!

So didn't that give him the right to hate her with everything that he had? To curse her name for the things that she had done to them in the name of boredom or simply just because she could. To want to hurt her just because of the pain that she had caused so many times that he constantly had nightmares over. To destroy her like the hope that she had crushed when she took away their future for something more than the dank darkness that was the underground.

DIDN'T HE HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT FOR A BETTER FUTURE! TO FIGHT FOR HIS BROTHER'S FUTURE! FOR THEIR FUTURE!

He gasped as the pain in his chest began to take to a new height as blue glowing tears flowed from his eyes, curling up further into the couch into a tight ball with his hands firmly over his eyes as he willed for the tears to stop but he couldn't.

 _Broken._

He sobbed into the cushions as he began to scream out the pain, at times it was so much that at times he couldn't seem to handle it, that was why he began to distract himself in his research. But today it was too much.

Papyrus knew about the timelines, he knows about Frisk and what she can do, even worse even about Gaster. For the longest time, he thought that he was the only one that remembered and now to hear that he's dear younger brother knew everything and not once hinted that he might have known only giving information about his nightmares. Sans didn't know what to do. He knew that his brother was looking for answers but he wasn't sure that he was willing to give them, all this time it was Sans mission to keep his brother happy and innocent. He cursed Frisk for doing this to them for forcing Papyrus to be in a situation that he was never supposed to be a part of. Why did this have to happen to them of all people, why were we supposed to be conscious of this? Why couldn't we be oblivious just like the others and be happy for as long as the timeline continued?

But now we have to live day by day as if the world could end around us at any moment and truth be told it has happened on more than one occasion.

"DAMMIT!" Sans yelled into the cushion, "WHY CAN'T THIS ALL BE OVER! Why can't we just be at peace?"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" he yelled over and over as the rage towards Frisk pierced strongly within his heart, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" ... _I love you._

 _Shattered._

Then he stopped, then there was nothing but silence as it swept through the room, he slowly uncurled himself as he turned onto his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling the light in his eyes vanished only leaving behind a black void for eyes as the smile slipped away from his face.

"I hate you" he whispered into the room. ... _I love you._

"Why did you do this to us?" ... _Why did you do this to me?_

"I hope you're dead where ever you are" ... _Please be alright._

"I never want to see you again!" ... _I miss you._

"I will never forgive for what you have done" _...I don't know if I can._

He just laid there feeling all the emotions that he felt before just melt before, leaving him with nothing to hold onto. Feeling as the nothingness trying to consume him whole as if trying to possess him but he knew that he couldn't allow it to as he had a responsibility to uphold before going. Then a new sense of duty filled him as the thought of Papyrus going through what he was going through and he will put a stop to it before his innocent brother could ever turn out to be like his failure of an older brother. And there's only one way to do that and to ensure his brother can remain as he always represented to him, innocence, love, loyalty, and family. He will do anything just to make sure that he remains so.

He got up from the couch standing straight before putting his right hand in his pocket while putting his left hand into a snapping position, with a smile creeping up on his face that did not look like his happy go' lucky grin that he usually sported, no this was something different almost predatory with his eyes remaining dark if anyone had been in that room would immediately think of him as the bringer of death: the grim reaper.

He laughed darkly before he said one last thing before disappearing with the snap of his finger, though it came out low and dark it resonated loudly throughout the house.

I love you.

 _Dust._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underground

* * *

"RUN FRISK RUN!" Flowey yelled as the sound of wood shattering echoed through the cavern.

"I know that Flowey!" Frisk yelled frustratingly they barely made it out of waterfall and now one of the fallen was hot on their trail. And Frisk knew that there won't be any cover now that they had left and the only place leading to safety was the laboratory, Frisk prayed that she can make it there on time.

"Come on we're almost there. Come on Frisk you can do it" Gerby yelled from her pocket, pumping his little legs in the air as he rooted for her. Giving Frisk a little hope that they can make it out alright.

"Look I can see the Lab it's not that far off! But we're never gonna make it unless you know! Try going faster!" Flowey yelled, crawling from my arms to perch himself on top of my shoulder, "Dammit I can see him coming! Hurry up!"

"What! Seriously how the hell did that happen!" Frisk exclaimed as she tried to run faster as she looked over her shoulder to see him chasing after them but Frisk managed to keep a good distance between them. "But don't worry guys we'll be able to get inside the lab before he can even get to us!" and with that Frisk felt determined that she could get her friends to safety and just as the door came into the touching distance she slammed into the wall. "What the-! Why isn't opening!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

Flowey growled in her ear, "because the core is out you, idiot! With all the monsters gone from the underground and on the surface, of course, there wouldn't be anyone maintaining the core!"

"There has to be a way to get the door opened somehow" Frisk did a quick of the area and found that there was nothing useful to help open the door!

"Well, you better figure out something quick because that Fallen is getting closer!" Flowey yelled, before crawling door her arm.

"What are doing?" Gerby yelled, crawling out of Frisk's pocket resting on her hip while he watched Flowey crawl to the ground, "you are not going to fight him! You're too weak as it is and with you having such low HP this could only lead to disaster! You can go underground can't you why not open the door from the other side?" Gerby tried to plead with him but Flowey snorted, "look pipsqueak what about NO POWER do you not understand! The whole lab is run on power and with no power, there is no way to open the do-."

"WAIT! I know of a way to get inside!" Frisk yelled suddenly as she ceased her pounding on the door, causing the two to look up at her in shock.

"And how is that?" Flowey said sounding annoyed.

"Look Flowey do you still know how to get around in the lab?" Frisk said quickly crouching at him at eye level looking up every once and a while to see the threatening figure running shortening the distance between every second.

"Yeah what doe-"

"Look Flowey if you can get to the generator at the end of the true lab and turn it on then the power will return to the lab and you can get back and open the door for me! Please, you are the only one to do it you know this place like the back of your leaf there is no way you can't-do this!" Frisk reasoned with him before anxiously getting up and moving away from the door while putting herself in a fighting stance.

"How do you even know that generator even works! There is no guarantee that this plan will work!" Flowey yelled furiously though there was an undertone of uncertainty.

"Look Flowey I know you can do it. One of the amazing qualities that you have that I admired is that you are a survivor and if all else fails I can safely say that I can depend on you if anything goes wrong. Now get moving the both of you!" Frisk yelled, lowering her body into a springing position as Perseverance was nearly upon them.

"THE BOTH OF US!" they both yelled in unison.

"Look there's no time to talk but you're gonna need him Flowey to move around," Frisk said as he placed her hand on her hip so Gerby can climb onto her hand before placing him on the ground.

"But what about you? Are you sure you can handle him on your own?" Gerby asked worriedly as he made his way to flowey standing right next to him.

"I'll be alright you two! I was trained by the best after all" jumping into action as Perseverance jumped at her, punching him in the face throwing him back, "now get going!" she yelled, as she continuously dodged her opponents advances.

Flowey frowned before turning to Gerby, "you heard what she said we have to go now before that thing does her in. Grab onto my stem and hold on tightly the ground is very rough and I don't want you being thrown off before we get there. And let me tell you you don't want to be thrown off because who knows when I'll be able to find you again."

Gerby does as he says, before looking back Frisk one last time, "do you think she'll be alright?"

"Look pipsqueak there is one thing that you don't know about Frisk, that she is one determined idiot and she won't stop until one of two things happens: she drops or she finished what she has to do. So you don't have to worry about a thing because she hasn't dropped yet so she'll be alright. Now there's no time to lose once that door opens we're home free, besides the castle the lab is one of the safest places in the underground. So deep breath and let's go!" Gerby looked once more at Frisk as she dodges an attack from the Fallen before throwing a punch of her own.

'Don't worry Frisk. We'll be back as we can so please stay safe for as long you can' was all Gerby could think while he tightened his grip around Flowey as they plunged into the ground.

* * *

Flowey throw the tile out of the way as he crawled out of the ground with a gasping Gerby behind him, "how can you possibly breathe under there!" Gerby gasped placing a hand on his little chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know if you noticed you, idiot!" Flowey said annoyed, "but I AM a flower monster. My roots instantly absorb the oxygen in the ground so I can travel in the dirt with ease and I can stay there for as long as I want not hurry up we have to turn on that stupid generator and get that idiot in here before she gets herself killed." Gerby hurries after him down the hall though he was in such a hurry he was going at quite a slow pace but still managing to get to the end of the hall to see a large door with two hallways on either side of it with a vending machine on the left side of the door. Flowey looked right then left before turning to Gerby, "alright you can take the right hallway, I'll go left that way we can cover more ground."

Gerby was confused, "what do you mean? Why are we splitting up I thought you knew where the generator was?"

"Look, you see that door there? Well that door is the entrance to the generator but the thing is that that door needs to be opened by 4 different keys and I may know everything about the underground but this is the one place that I never liked going" Flowey stated his expression was one of annoyance but for some reason there was an undertone of sadness in his eyes but maybe Gerby imagined it, "with the experiments and all."

"What!" Gerby yelled shocked, "they did experiments down here!"

"I don't expect you to know about this place since you've been down in the ruins all this time only going so far as Snowdin so I don't expect you to know about this place. But this is where the royal scientists worked on experiments so they can destroy the barrier without having to worry about waiting for humans to fall down into the underground but as you can tell that didn't work out too well since it was Frisk who broke the barrier and set all monsters free. This place is known as the true lab where the royal scientist tried to experiment on monsters that have fallen by giving them something called determination that is mostly found in humans but that didn't work out so well and it only led to the birth of the amalgamates. Now that we are done here let's be on our way and as you can I'm not meant to be slithering around on tiled flooring so the faster we do this the faster we can get this done and find what the hell is going on!" Flowey yelled as he made his way down the left hallway.

"But wait what about the amalgamates!" Gerby screamed after him a bit afraid to be in such a dark place. It was dreary and dark that possessed no like just looking at the walls just sent dread and despair down to your soul. And it was dark. So very dark. And it wasn't like monster spiders can't see in the dark, on the contrary, they can see quite fine but this darkness was almost suffocating and nearly impossible to look passed.

Flowey laughed as he disappeared down the hall not giving a definite answer to the question, causing Gerby to be even more afraid of the lab, "FLOWEY!" More laughing was heard down the left hallway.

* * *

"So you found the keys then?" Flowey smirked as he stared down at Gerby who was shaking as he held onto two keys in his legs. "Shu-shut up!" Gerby yelled, "now can we get out of here please and get Frisk cause I don't think I can handle being down here any longer."

Flowey snickered a bit into his leaf as he reached up with his roots and placed his keys into their proper holes while Gerby walked along the door and placed his own keys. Once they were placed there was an audible click in the door before the door clicked open. Flowey and Gerby looked at each other for a moment before making their way inside. There was a bunch of machines that were connected together to make one big machine, "look around pipsqueak the switch should be around here somewhere, I'll check the control panel," Flowey said as he made his way to the panel.

"Did you find it?" Gerby asked.

Flowey grumbled, "no but we may have a problem here."

"What do you mean?" Gerby asked as he climbed up onto the panel. It was a small panel with different switches and levers but then Gerby noticed a hole in the middle of the panel in the shape of a diamond.

"You see that space there if I remember correctly that might be the place for the energy core and it should be green. We need to find it so we can turn on the machine and open the doors."

Gerby nodded as he looked around the room while Flowey looked around on the floor, but then he stopped when he noticed someone watching him in the corner of the room. His tiny heart began to speed up to an abnormal rate as fear began to stir up in his stomach. The monster was tall wearing black with two scars on his face the way he was he almost looked like a large blob almost like a moldsmal but not, if that made sense. The monster looked to the floor to the far right behind the machine on the right side of the room and disappeared into thin air. Gerby somewhat relaxed as the monster finally disappeared but was curious as to why the monster had looked and walked in the direction that the monster had looked. It did not take him long to figure out why "I found it Flowey! Is this what you're talking about?"

Flowey looked up from where he was to see Gerby holding onto a small green diamond shape crystal that had a slight glow to it, he nodded, "that's that one now bring it over so we can place it on the panel."

Gerby grinned happily as he gave the crystal to Flowey, Flowey looked at the crystal for a moment as he watched it glow, "the power in this crystal could last us, maybe 1, 2 years in the lab, if the crystal had been at full power then the power could last us a decade or so but with its slight glow then it won't be long before it goes out but it's not like we're gonna be here long anyway so it doesn't matter" Flowey stated as he placed the crystal in the hole. But nothing happened, causing Flowey to growl angrily and Gerby looked around the room again somehow expecting the monstering to be lurking in the corner again but he was nowhere in sight. Gerby shook his head, 'I could have imagined it. There is no monster besides he and I here and it's obvious that I'm here and Flowey who knows but no one should be down here if Flowey said was true that all the monsters had gone to the world above,' he tried to reason with himself then he could see something in the corner of his eyes, a lonely switch in the corner of the room. "Look Flowey," Gerby said as he pointed to the switch on the side of the room.

Flowey looked up to the direction that Gerby had pointed and looked at the switch for a good while before deciding that the switch could be the right one, standing right below it Flowey and looked at one another before nodding to one another and Flowey reached up with his roots and pulling the lever down and then the room seemed to come to life as the machines turned on with the sound of loud banging and tires turning. "Alright!" Flowey yelled in triumph as Gerby jumped in pure joy. Flowey noticing that he was showing more emotion than he should he coughed into his leaf with a slight blush dusting his cheeks before grumbling, "alright now that he got that over with lets get out of here and open them and let that idiot in before something happens" with that he hurriedly left the room with a snickering Gerby behind him not believing him at all. Though Gerby was confused as to why he didn't want to show that he cared but he kinda that it was funny that Flowey to seem so indifferent but he didn't say a word as he ran behind him. The faster they get Frisk inside the faster they can find the monster that they were looking for, and with thought, Gerby couldn't help but think about that monster that he had thought he had seen in the room. Maybe that was the monster that they were looking for but Gerby wasn't sure, he was see-through after all and kinda seemed otherworldly and with that, they dreadfully plunged back into the dirt in the floor of the hallway.

* * *

At the park.

* * *

After that incident they remained quiet for a time as the two lovers walked around the park, Alphys feeling unsure kept looking up at Undyne who kept an indifferent expression as she stared ahead as they walked along the sidewalk. They had been at this for a time and Alphys was concerned for Undyne as she was acting as if everything that had been talking about a while before hadn't occurred but she didn't want to push her.

Alphys stayed for some time in her thoughts when she began to notice that Undyne wasn't walking next to her anymore. Looking behind her she can see Undyne standing straight with her hands in her front jean pocket looking to the left if she was a fool she would think that she was very relaxed with her slumped shoulders but Alphys had never seen her so tense.

Looking in the direction that Undyne was looking what she saw surprised her, there was papyrus crying into his arm with a nice cream in his hand while a cat monster stood there in front of him holding his hand in the form of a handshake with a soft and gentle expression as he smiled softly at Papyrus, while holding an already half-eaten nice cream in his other hand.

It broke Alphys heart when she saw this and she somewhat sure as to why he was crying like that.

"Alphys..."

Alphys looked at Undyne who never took her eyes away from Papyrus as she spoke to her again, "we're not looking for her and that's final."

After that Undyne turned away from the scene and began to walk once more walking passed Alphys, "she made her choice and now she has to live with it."

Alphys looked back at papyrus who was now smiling while wiping away his tears with a somewhat sad expression at the cat monster as he stared at him with understanding, she watched them as they walked away with the cat monster patting him softly on the back as they ate their nice cream with Papyrus occasionally rubbing his face with the heel of his hand.

'She may be but why do we have to?' Alphys sighed as a single tear slid down her face, she walked after Undyne feeling an ache in her chest, 'please Frisk, please come back soon.'

* * *

 _Hey you guys I'm back! I really would have updated sooner but with hurricane Irma and having no power for a while it was kinda hard too. But even so got a little lazy afterward but you know how it is! XD_

 _And if you can't already tell that this chapter is pretty long. All because I accepted a challenge to write a 10,000-word chapter._

 _And I feel really proud of myself now that I finished and it's thanks to my BUDDY Malik who likes waffles. And he's the reason why I wrote 10,000 words but eh! Who doesn't like a challenge!_

 _He really pushed me to write this chapter which was really funny and he will be reading this soon enough so lol. And he told me not to mention him but YOLO or whatever XD_

 _But I really hope that you guys loved the chapter even though its the way it is but you know it can't get any worse from here! (It begin to rain as thunder and lightening is heard)_

 _Well isn't that unfortunate! But oh well! Please like a review and tell me what you think!_

 _Ja Ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, everyone, I'm back again with another chapter._

 _These last few chapters have been a type of intro of sorts now this is where the real the story begins._

 _This is where the decisions of Frisk and her new friends will do as they must to fight the evil that will consume everything in sight._

 _Let's begin!_

* * *

Flowey and Gerby lunged themselves out of the hole, Gerby not even stopping to take a breath this time scurries after Flowey as Flowey hurriedly made his way to the door. As he made himself to the door Flowey's vine lungs forward and hits the button that opens the door. When that door opened Gerby couldn't believe what he had seen, Frisk on the floor struggling against the fallen human as it tried to claw at her face, she had her hands pressed against his face trying to keep a distance between them as she struggled under him. "Frisk!" Gerby yelled getting her attention as Friendliness pellets shot out the door striking him in the side and throwing him off of Frisk. She struggled to get up as she nearly ran to the door limping as she went, Gerby could see the blood on her right ankle, then he realized that she was going too slow and that Perseverance was quickly recovering from Flowey's attack. Without thinking Gerby jumped into action and sprayed some of his webbings, onto the fallen causing him to be stuck to the ground temporarily. For good measure, Gerby sprayed some of the surrounding areas so that it would give them just enough time to get Frisk inside and shut the door behind them.

"Come on Frisk! You can do it" Gerby yelled encouragingly, Frisk limped as quickly as she could and just as Frisk went through the door Perseverance was nearly a couple feet behind them still screaming with his hand reaching furiously towards Frisk. Frisk turned around and watched him as he slowly made his way towards them with a slight frown on her face Gerby looked at her pensively wondering why the door hasn't been shut yet. Gerby noticed that Flowey was observing Perseverance with the same expression as Frisk but he seemed to be annoyed in a way but Gerby doesn't think it was because of the fallen but towards himself. "Uh, guys shouldn't we shut the door now! He's getting closer" and he was getting passed many of the webs and was nearly within arms distance.

Gerby didn't understand why they were just standing there watching him as he struggled when he decided to take in the situation. He looked at the once human to see what has made him so interesting as to cause his new friends to look at him in that way. So he looked closer, he wore regular clothes like many monsters that wore clothes by choice, he was tall with a purple shirt and black pants with torn brown boots and he had a lose striped scarf wrapped around his neck. But still, Gerby didn't yet understand what was so interesting about him he then looked at Frisk to see her expression to change into a look of pain and Flowey with a look of curiosity, whatever they were they were seeing he couldn't see it yet so he decided to look closer.

Perseverance face was scrunched up in fury as he continued to yell over and over again of something that Gerby could only assume that he had but didn't have anymore as if something was stolen from him. His eyes were as purple as his soul that hovered behind him that Gerby could have sworn that it was pulsing in a way. Though purple around it had red veins coursing through his eyes giving him an insane look to him something told him that was not all that something in him told him to look closer before he suddenly realized what he was looking for.

Perseverance glowed with power and madness but there hidden beneath was a look so heartbreaking that he wasn't sure what to believe.

He was scared. In his eyes was filled with so much fear and desperation that Gerby had never seen before and it frightened him. Why was the Fallen feeling such a thing, there was no reason to after all it was him that was chasing him and his friend's all over the underground. As well as him and the other Fallen that they had encountered while here but then it suddenly hit him. Every single Fallen had the very same expression.

"Why does it- he look that way?" Gerby asked feeling a bit of tear falls from one of his many eyes.

"I don't know? But we're going to find out" Frisk states looking at the Fallen dead in the eye as his hand is nearly a centimeter away from her face so close to touching her cheek and it nearly alarmed Gerby but seeing Frisk so calm Gerby couldn't help but admire her strength for it, "Flowey." And with that, the door was shut on the Fallen locking him out and in some ways locking them in. Now for the first time since this trip began Gerby began to feel trapped even more so than he did in Snowdin.

"What now?" Flowey asked calmly and distantly not at all acting as he would have when Gerby had first met him back in snowdin.

 **Now it is time to bring an end to what was never meant to be**...

Gerby and Flowey were shocked turning around immediately to look for the voice only to come up with nothing. "Where is it coming from?" Gerby asked scared out of his mind as his eyes searched through the darkness to find whoever was speaking to them, all Flowey could do was shake his head. Flowey didn't know what was going on either and to tell you the truth it was starting to tick him off.

"Gaster?" Frisk stood with her back to the voice behind never taking her eyes away from the door knowing full well what was behind but the question was why "what's going on here Gaster? Why are these humans from before I fell into the underground have suddenly arisen? From what I understand they are supposed to be dead!"

Flowey felt stumped as that name resonated through his mind, 'Gaster? What is that? And why does it sound so familiar?' Flowey thought as he tried to rack his mind in search of the answer but all it left was a massive headache.

 **That is something that I can't say for certain but I do have a theory as to why.**

"Why didn't you say something about this earlier! It would have been helpful to know about this beforehand so I knew what to expect when I arrived!" Frisk yelled slamming her fist against the door.

"There was never anything like this in the last few resets and now suddenly these just pop-up, you better answer before you fee a rather uncomfortable sensation of being stabbed to death!" Flowey yelled furiously, his vines growing longer and larger as they stretched up from his sides, "now show yourself you coward!"

Now that got Frisk as she turned to search out Gaster but he was nowhere to be seen.

 **There is nothing you could have done if you had known. This situation will not fix itself just by befriending them they are too far gone.**

"But why not say anything anyway! Do you think it was pleasant making my way here do you!" Frisk yelled into the darkness with tears falling down her face showing her pain for the whole thing.

 **This is the first timeline that these humans have arisen.**

"WHAT!" all three yelled shocked though it was mostly Flowey and Frisk that were shocked even somewhat afraid and with that Gerby was downright confused.

"Timelines? I don't understand what does he mean?" Gerby asked feeling confused, "you act like this all happened before."

Frisk sighed looking down to the floor, Flowey turns away looking very angry, and somehow even though the mysterious monster was nowhere to be seen Gerby could feel them tense up as the air around him became very heavy. "Guys, what is going on! I have a right to know here! Something is happening and I have the right to know if I'm going to be with you guys during this!"

"Look pipsqueak this is something that you will never understand or even coming close to understanding" Flowey stated sounding a bit irritated, "it's best that we didn't tell you it would just complicate things further."

"Flowey..." Frisk sighed.

"Can it Frisk! We don't need him jumping off the rails just because of something like this! Look we have all played this song and dance before Frisk but this time is different it's best he doesn't know crap! I don't want to be the one to deal with his stupidity once he finds out I showed know I have lived through more timelines than I care to admit."

 **Maybe not.**

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

 **Maybe this spider monster can very well be the key to helping us solve this mess.**

"HELLO! Do you even realize that I'm still here right! What are you talking about!" Gerby yelled feeling very frustrated.

"Yeah you idiot what does this pipsqueak have to do with anything?" Flowey asked.

 **Because during my time away I have a very special gift of looking through the timelines, I know what would happen and how they will occur before they even happen based on behavior alone.**

"Get to the point already!" Flowey yelled.

 **This monster, this Gerby is the first of all firsts within all the timelines that he has appeared after the monsters have exited from the underground.**

* * *

 **Time is never ending as it spirals out into a neverending loop.**

 **Always twisting and turning creating new and old things as it goes on its never-ending cycle.**

 **But something has occurred and for the first time, there was severe in that loop.**

 **This has occurred plenty but something was very wrong.**

 **Without going and creating something new it was as if that loop was slowly burning like fire burning the edges of a page.**

 **It burned slowly but if it continued there would be no more.**

* * *

"Somethings wrong" a figure stated to his friends at his back as he stared up at the black edges that threatened to consume his beautiful and colorful room clutching his giant paintbrush in his hand.

"It has begun," said a child looking as if she had popped pop out of a black and white movie as she stared blankly at the AU's floating happily around the room.

"What do you mean?" asked one with a lovely blue scarf, his arms crossing together over his armor looking a little confused.

"Something has shifted within the AU's it's as if they are being consumed by something dark and malicious. I have felt this presence for a long time but I never thought that this would ever happen. Even I am at a complete loss for words. For as many AU's that I have traveled and seen I have seen nothing like this something great is about to begin and I'm not sure we're ready for it."

"So you're saying that this is the destruction of AU's then?" stated a very annoyed cherry as he tried to hide the concern he felt about the situation.

"I don't know..." the grey stated looking downcasted, "all we can do now is wait as see where it is coming from and maybe then we can put a stop to it but I fear that not even a reset can stop this calamity from stopping."

The figure with the giant brush furiously shook his head clutching the paintbrush even tighter to his chest, "I am the protector of AU's and I will never allow this to take away the precious worlds that are created by the artists! I swore that I would protect them with my life and I will do it or my name isn't Ink!" he yelled turning to his friends who looked at him in shock, "Blueberry, Frisk, Red, will you join me in defeating this evil before it destroys our worlds and die trying!" he yells throwing up his brush in the air as if his brush was his sword.

Blueberry smiled wide as he looked to his friend feeling inspired, Red tried to not look affected by his words and tried his best to look annoyed though he could not stop the cocky smile from reaching his face, and Frisk smiled looking a bit happier than before. They all nodded and Ink took that as a sign that they were all in agreement, "then all we need now is a plan, we need to get Dream here I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us to help the greater good. Though we must remain vigilant who know who else knows about this if Error or even Nightmare caught wind of this then disaster will surely follow. So let's be careful for now and remain vigilant who knows what's in store for us when this evil does arrive."

* * *

In a room covered in blue cords there stood a figure in the very middle looking up watching as the darkness slowly crept into the corners of his room, devouring many of his cords as they were poof out of existence.

But then a large smile spread across his face as he let out a galloping laugh that resonated in the room giving anyone that could have been there the chills.

* * *

 _Hello, everyone! Thanks again for coming by to read this story after so long!_

 _I hope you have enjoyed it and I'll be back later with another one!_

 _Please go ahead and leave a review and tell me what you think!_

 _Ja Ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone welcomes back!_

 _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"What could Gerby have to do with anything?" Frisk asked looking down at Gerby who looked slightly afraid and anxious.

 _I do not know but it is concerning. Out of all the timelines, Gerby and these fallen humans have appeared in this timeline only. Something has shifted and I fear that it is the turn for the worst._

"what the hell are you talking about! I have lived through every timeline how can the timeline suddenly change without me knowing it!" Flowey yelled outraged, "I would have noticed, this is more than just a shift, you idiot something has changed the timeline!"

"What are you guys talking about this is insane! What shift? What timeline? There's no such thing!" Gerby yelled at the top of his lungs. He was starting to regret traveling with these people if they were going to be talking such nonsense that made no sense to the topic at hand. How can something about a shift in a timeline be the reason for those humans come to life? And them saying that it hasn't happened before be wrong in fact this is great that it hasn't imagined that poor monsters having to defend themselves against them like they had to. This isn't making any sense.

"Not now Gerby we will tell you after okay. This is more important" Frisk said before turning back to the shadows, "it makes sense though from what I remember nothing like this has ever happened until some timelines ago when Chara was beginning to be acting strangely a lot more then he normally is" Frisk then looked shocked when she suddenly came to a realisation, "you don't think Chara had anything to do with it do you? He did wipe away my memories why do that if he didn't have anything to hide."

 _I thought of that too but I do not know how that could be a possibility. Chara is a spirit of sorts who is using your body in order to do his evil deeds but he does not have that sort of power to make those sort of changes to the timeline such as to bring these fallen from the dead. Even me speaking with you right now is impossible and yet here I am speaking with you as if I am with you._

"What! Now I know you guys are insane! I want answers and I want them now!" Gerby yelled, he spun his web at Frisk and Flowey, the web grabbing hold of Frisk's shirt and the other grabbing around Flowey's stem then pulled on it with so much strength that they had no idea that tiny spider monster to possess and pulled them to him. Causing Frisk to kneel in front of him in pure shock while Flowey nearly fell over as he was pulled in front of Gerby with an angry expression. Then once they were in front of them he spun another wrapping both Frisk and Flowey so they wouldn't move from that spot.

"Look alright! I have every right to know what the hell is going on! If this has something to do with me then I have a right to know and if it endangers my home then I think that I deserve to know!" Gerby yelled at them feeling furious and annoyed.

"You little shit" Flowey growled as he glared at Gerby with such ferocity that it was terrifying but Gerby won't back down now, "don't you think that we would love to be as oblivious as you are! Once you know there's no going back, that's once you know then you will realize how worthless your existence really is!" Gerby watched him closely realizing that there was a hidden pain underneath that layer of pure anger but Gerby wasn't sure if that anger was entirely pointed at him anymore, Gerby then turned to Frisk who looked somewhat regretful and sad as she looked down at the ground, even the air around was sad and he could hear a sigh resonate throughout the room and Gerby knew that it hadn't come from them both so the only one would have been the mystery person that shown himself yet. "Look pipsqueak you don't realize how good you have it so I suggest that you go ahead and let us go and just drop it. We will do what we have to do and we will send you on your merry way of rainbows and gumdrops. So do us a favor and just drop it!" Flowey growled furiously at him.

Gerby was scared and judging by their expressions that whatever they were keeping from him was nothing good but whatever that monster had said was true and that there was a reason for him being here then he had to know, didn't he? But like Flowey said once he knew there was no going back, and from what they are saying then they had a part in it then there are somethings that they had done and judging by there expressions that it couldn't have been good. Gerby took a moment as he took in the atmosphere and knew that this was important and it was now or never, this was important and Gerby knew what he had to do.

"Gerby..." he looked up at Frisk who smiled sadly at him, "please."

Frisk was pleading with him to not ask about it but it was too late Gerby had to know and there was nothing they were going to do to convince him otherwise.

"I want to know" Gerby stated as he looked them in the eyes with as much courage that he could muster hiding his fears that were boiling in his stomach.

Flowey was about to protest before Frisk gave a soft small before whispering, "okay."

Flowey looked at her as if she was insane, "what the hell are you doing! You can't just tell him! He wouldn't understand."

 _That may be so but I believe that it is the best course of action don't you think human._

Frisk nodded, "look Flowey whatever is going on might be big and we are going to need as much help as possible to get to the bottom of what is going on around here and maybe this will give us the answer on how to stop Chara once and for all. Sans isn't here anymore so we are going to have to make do with what we have and anyway three heads are better than two and with Gaster here that makes four of us," Frisk sighed again before turning back to Gerby, "and he has a right to know what's going on. He had been here for so long without anyone but those fallen out there, imagine how confused he was when they appeared how afraid he was. Please Flowey even if he will think even less of us because of it but at least he knows what he's getting into by being with us. And as you know is never good."

Flowey took a moment before responding, "alright you can tell him but I'm going to be here when you do. Look pipsqueak I warned you this is your own fault no one else's that you wanted to know!" Flowey growled before using his friendliness pellets to get off the web and tunneling himself underground to god knows where.

Gerby looked at where flowey disappeared to before taking a deep breath before turning to Frisk who seemed very reluctant to tell him but looked understandingly towards him.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

After answering every one of his questions Frisk, in the end, felt so drained that she just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and just stay there until the end of time; she missed her mother.

Gerby sat there shocked as he stared with disbelief and a bit of fear, Frisk sighed as she attempted to reach out to him in reassurance, "are you alrigh-" but he backed out away from here with that same expression.

 _It is best to leave him for now. This kind of information can be quite overwhelming._

"you're right" Frisk agreed before turning to Gerby one last time, "look I know you must hate me for somehow putting you in this situation and for hurting you in the past and I hope that will one day you will forgive me."

Walking away from him with one last sad look she turned away and proceeded to walk to the monitor.

 _What are you doing human?_

"With the power now back online I'm going to put the power on and see if the timeline had changed so if I can get some readings on the surrounding areas to see if the shift in magic in the area has changed. With most of the underground being comprised of rocks and other minerals while also containing at least 60% or so of monster magic maybe there was a decrease in pressure or increase that may have been the reason for the fallen to have arisen." Frisk stated as she put on the lights in the lab while typing away at the computer and getting into the computers data program and conducting a quick launch to gather the data in the surrounding areas as well from different conductors in the different areas in the underground. Though there was sadly none in New Home as that is the place where the fallen had arisen from.

 _Haha, it would seem that you have spent a lot of time with doctor Alphys._

"With the resets that I have done it would be stupid to not have learned anything during that time, I would spend days with Alphys learning of the underground and the machines and weeks with her up above conducting different research that she was curious about. But even still this could be challenging as even with all the research she still hasn't been able to figure out the correct formula to help the amalgamate to defuse and become their own monsters again even with my help and with the knowledge that I have gathered while with her and on my own I'm stumped. So trying to figure the meaning as to why the souls of the fallen have arisen and are just hovering over their bodies like that. And from what I've seen they seem to have their own power coming from them it's like me when I fight monsters but I don't draw power from my soul like they do to do attacks like that, only reset which isn't an attack. Do you think that it's the nature of their souls they can do those attacks like that?"

 _Well, human no one said that it was easy but who doesn't love a good challenge but I do not believe that it could be the nature of their souls but their souls in general._

Frisk stops typing confused, "what do you mean by that if it's not their nature then how can it be their souls?"

 _Their souls have been separated from their bodies for a long period of time a few of them have been dead for hundreds of years while the other few have only been dead for less than a decade. Though it could be a theory though this new element could be the cause of the souls acting out this way, the question is why? And how?_

"It makes sense but at the same time impossible, how can a soul absorb something from the Earth when it's body has been dead for so long, could be the overexposure of monster as well from being in that capsule that was created to keep the human's souls within. But with this timeline suddenly shifting and this new element having appeared out at random it could very well be the cause but still doesn't make any sense," with a gasp she came to a sudden realization, "you said that it was impossible to talk before why now? You were only able to talk to me through dreams before and before that you only spoke to after I was already dead!"

The air became thick as there was a thick feeling of shock as it swept through the room.

 _Hehe, you are more amusing then I thought human, to have captured that so easily I thought that I had to explain everything to you, I suppose not all humans are dull. I feel as if you will never stop to surprise me, you seem to remind me of someone I know._

Frisk frowned knowing that this mysterious being that she has only seen a hand full of times was withholding such information from her.

"Why didn't you say something earlier!" Frisk raged even though she was being a bit foolish as she had only just figured it just as she was at the computer collecting the data, BUT that's beside the point, he should have told her the very moment she was through that door.

 _Well, I told you now and I must say for a human you are surprisingly fascinating even from this plane of existence where I am able to see and hear everything you would think I would know this about you. Strange really but very fascinating to say the least._

Frisk scoffed as she continued to scan the data and reviewing it for other anomalies, "yeah well I'm glad that I can be so entertaining to you. If I didn't remember the previous timelines when my memories returned I wouldn't have been able to any of this and from what I see you can't really do much can you." Frisk smirked as the air became tense, "look I didn't mean to tease you, well not really, but I'm your last hope if you want to get anything done around here so to tell you the truth I think you should be happy that I can lessen the load for you. And the first being that we both stay on a common ground and try to get the other angry for stupid shit." She sighed as it continued to be quite as the results were taking a bit to get the data from the rest of the underground. "Look I'm sorry for everything that happens I suppose I'm a bit tense right now. And knowing that I have lost everyone again even if nobody died it was still Chara that did it ticks me off beyond belief. So can we please get along so we can bring this evil back to where it belongs?"

There was a chuckle after sometime resonating throughout the room. _You are interesting human but yes if there is any work to be done it will not be done with our bickering. Though I have to admit, from all that I have seen your child has changed the most and I am glad to have you with me to get this done._

"Heh yeah okay I'm sure you wouldn't say that if Alphys or maybe Sans was here I'm sure they could do more than I could."

 _Yes, that is true-_

"Wow well isn't that comforting," she said sarcastically.

 _but they don't have your level of understanding of the power of Chara like you can, even I the previous royal scientist that may have more knowledge then they have only been able to come to conclusions, it is different with you. You will be able to understand the level of Chara's power and will be able to tell me if there is anything close to familiar during our trials of bringing that evil down. And with your level of understanding of the resets will indeed come in handy when they could._

"Why not ask Flowey, he has had the power way longer then I had why not study him and ask him?"

 _There is no use asking something that is separate but the same._

"What do you mean? You don't want to ask him because he's Asr-"

 _I fear you have much to learn if you believe that they are one and the same but in some ways, they are but not._

"But that doesn't make any-"

"Frisk?"

* * *

Gerby thought long and hard about what he had heard ignoring Frisk, Flowey if he had stayed, and the invisible monster in the lab, even though he didn't say a word to him but Gerby would have ignored him anyway if he had. But to know that Frisk and Flowey, his only friends at the moment in the underground, who were protecting him from the dangers of the Fallen was the cause of so much calamity possessed or not, it was frightening. He didn't know how to take it, whether to run from them and go as far as he could to get out of the underground while avoiding the rest of the fallen that are left or turn to them and ask them why? Why go so far as to hurt so many monsters over and over again, for what just for fun? Just for the joy that they had brought so many lives to an end? Making the world reset over and over just so they can relive their lives in a never-ending routine, stuck in a loop with no hope ever of continuing their lives. And the worse part they didn't even know!

And even though this all sounded like a scary story, as they tried to scare him from knowing the whole truth but the sad part Gerby believed them! He believed that they did all those horrible things to those monsters and he had no idea how to feel about it. Even if Frisk had become possessed by a malevolent spirit, she was the one who set the whole thing in motion! She spilled dust first which in turn led to her possession in the first place! Though he didn't know much in Flowey's story other than his involvement with Frisk and stealing the souls and causing most of the undergrounds problems. From he stood Flowey had no excuse! Doing all this for the sick pleasure of watching die all over again and watching as their lives repeated just for some sick amusement!

Then there was a flash as the memory of him at different times of that sad and lonely expression on his and anger so much anger that it was frightening but Gerby believed that that anger was directed at Flowey himself. For what reason he had no idea. There were so many questions just swirling in his head, the main one being what his involvement in this had to do with anything. Since he had no memory of the previous timelines Gerby was pretty sure that he was not involved in any shape or form before all this happened and their expressions when the invisible monster mentioned was anything to go by they didn't know either.

Gerby thought long and hard about what he wanted to do, either he found a way out of here without them knowing and make a break for it into the depths of the underground and try to get out of the underground on his own.

Leave them to do whatever this was and to keep him out of it or...

He stays and he asks all the questions that he has been wanting to ask since they first found him and then some.

He nodded to himself as he turned to where Frisk stood at the computer monitor typing away at the keypad looking at different data that Gerby had no chance of ever understanding. He watched her for a moment he could see her as she looked at the monitor looking frantic as she searched for whatever she was looking for. Her face turned thoughtful as her hands hovered over the keypad as he could see her say something that he couldn't make out from where he was before her face turned to confusion. He watched just see if she was indeed the person that she had just described to him from how she was before and comparing her to how she was now. And though he nothing to really go by except for the stories that she had told him, even though he believed the stories a hundredfold but seeing her now from the time he first met her back in Snowdin he could say that the person that she had described to be could have been an entirely different person. Someone who had killed those monsters out of enjoyment didn't sound or look like something that Frisk would do and yet she had and if he was understanding how these timelines works then she must have killed him several times over throughout the timeline but he knew, somehow he knew, that they weren't as close as they were now. Like the invisible monster had said before that there was something different about this timeline but he wasn't sure what exactly. Though he would like to know he wasn't sure that he would like the answer very much once everything was put on to the table.

But yes there was something happening though he couldn't yet describe what it was that was bothering him and from his memories alone there hadn't been this sense of dread and somewhat evil that now filled the underground, this was all new and all wrong. Though why should he care once he was out it was not like the underground would ever affect the surface realm all will be better and all will be forgotten. He would spend all of his days with Muffet and his clan as he helped around the baking shop that they all loved so much. He would be happy, safe, and content with his clan as he spent every day doing something that he loved doing. But for some reason, those emotions that had filled many times before failed to come to him as emotions on this phenomenon continued to plague his mind.

That is when he finally came to a conclusion as he made his way toward Frisk.

"But that doesn't make any-"

"Frisk?" Gerby asked unsurely but he was determined to get this out.

"Gerby?" Frisk turned to him as she smiled at him sadly before bending down to be closer to him, "What is it that you need. I'll do anything you ask."

Gerby gulped as he summoned his courage to ask this one simple question.

"What now?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading I really appreciate it!_

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

 _Ja Ne!_


End file.
